


My Mind Burning

by This_is_getting_out_of_hand



Series: Tales of Lylat [1]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alcohol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Flying, Love, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_getting_out_of_hand/pseuds/This_is_getting_out_of_hand
Summary: Bounded by a mission, Fox goes through an ordeal of trying to figure out who he is, what he wants, struggling to keep the relationships with his friends, he tries to pull himself together. But even then somethings gotta give. THE ORIGINAL TITLE WAS BETWEEN STARS PART I. YOU'RE IN THE RIGHT PLACE





	1. I

_"Fox look up, look at the sky!", a voice said. _

_The young vulpine obeyed the gentle orders as he gazed his eyes across the dark horizon. Noticing what glimpse of stars setting across his vision. Fox reached out his arm. Folding his hand around one he found in particular. His eyes just set on that one star. His attempt to grab it, but knowing he was so far away he would never be able to do that. But Fox smiled. _

_"That one your favorite?", the voice asked. Adjusting fox' legs on his shoulders. "You're getting a bit heavy", he added. _

_Fox smiled and laughed a little. An innocent child's voice. In his happiest tone, he responded, "Yeah!"_

_Fox grabbed onto his father's ears and playfully wiggled them. He chuckled a bit and readjusted his head so that he was laying on his father's soft fur._

_" You know stars are really beautiful up close", James explained. He gripped Fox's legs a bit tighter so that he would not fall. " Your grandfather told me when I was little, every star up there is a world. A world waiting to be discovered." continued James. Fox can feel his eyes beginning to get heavy. But he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. His father's soft fur with the quietness surrounding them made him warm on the inside. James bounced a bit so that he can adjust Fox again on his shoulders but realized that Fox was falling asleep. _

_"You falling asleep on me buddy?", James playfully asked. James knew he wasn't going to get a response. Instead, he felt Fox's head twist and turn and his heavy breathing. James fixed his sunglasses and laughed on the inside. He started to walk down the path down to their house. _

_"Fox?", James once asked again. He knew Fox was out like a light. Fox grunted a bit and began to snore a little. A deep sleeper his son was. James smiled to himself. His son definitely got a lot of his traits. James quickly led Fox to his room and laid him down. "Fox...", he trailed off. And then nothing....._

__________________

Fox's eyes pierced through the darkness of his room. The fan he turned on whirred through the room roaring its tiny little blades of air. He twisted his body and began to place his hand in different locations until he found the alarm clock.

**2:32 am**

Fox grunted. This has been going on for a while now. Even with the subscription, his doctor gave him, it seemed to be doing nothing for him. Fox waking way before his alarm clock can even wake itself up and start blasting the annoying beeps that would come out of it. His eyes began to move around the room. Fox laid in his bed for a while. Staring up at the ceiling, he started to ponder about anything. He thought if he could trail his mind off he can put himself back to sleep. He bought Z-quill. Nothing. He used sleeping pills. Nothing. He even got blackout curtains. While those were able to slightly reduce the amount of time it took him to fall due to how pitch black it was, nothing stopped his body from waking up irregularly. He couldn't even feel like anything. Pigma's words and his betrayal to James would constantly eat away at him from time to time. Even when Krystal and he were trying to make things work. It wasn't happening. He couldn't give Krystal what she wanted. He leaned over to turn on a small, blue lamplight. Something that usually eased his stress when waking up at this hour.

Deep down she knew**_._**

He thought to himself _'Fuck it' _. He lifted the covers off and started to stretch to do some Tadasana. He moved his curtains to see the large city of Corneria. It's beautiful lights piercing through skyscrapers of Corneria. He smiled for a moment. Wanting to be bright as the lights. To be bright on the inside just as the stars his father pointed to them. His _favorite_ star. He began to swift his tail back and forth reminiscing the times he and his father were together. But that all stopped when the cruel world began to hit. He looked back at the clock

**2:41 am**

'You gotta be shitting me', Fox looked at the clock. He stared it down. He was expecting it to move time a little bit faster but it was futile. He thought of something else. Slippy. Fox looked at this phone and began to ponder. Does slippy usually stay up this late? After meeting Amanda, slippy has less time to be in his work and Fox wonder if he would even pull all-nighters. He walked over and without hesitation began to look for his contact. He pulled the phone up to his ear.

Brrrr......Brrrrr.....

"Hello? Fox?", a familiar voice answered. The voiced seemed a bit tense.

"Hey...Slippy, what's up?", Fox asked over the phone. Fox could hear some slight shuffling and some things moving around. Fox wondered what he could be doing.

"Nothing much Fox, I've been at the workshop most of the day. How come you're calling me? Is something wrong?"

"No, no...I was wondering if you at the workshop. I just wanted to call. What I can't call my best friend even past 12:00?

"It's not that Fox.", Slippy chuckled. "You actually called me at a busy time, but luckily things settled down for a moment. You remember what day it is today?"

Fox pondered for a bit. He was trying hard to actually remember what today would be. There was a bit of an awkward pause. Fox can feel Slippys smiling fading all the way over from his place.

"I...don't...I'm sorry can you please remind me?". Slippy made a sound only when a child wouldn't get what they want. "Awwww..". Fox felt guilty. Slippy was one of his best friends and yet he couldn't keep important dates. Even when using the calendar he bought, it lost its purpose. Fox sat back down on his bed. He bit his lip expecting some sort of scolding.

"Today is the day I get to ask Amanda! We've been together for a while and I'm so nervous. I want to take the next big step!". Fox felt his second surge of happiness. It clicked. Fox did remember Slippy wanting to settle down with Amanda. She was an okay pilot and could hold her own, but he knew, she didn't exactly want to live this kind of life for long. Slippy chuckled a bit and let out a nervous laugh.

"I-I-I guess I couldn't sleep either ha. I've been so pumped up for it, I've been in the workshop crafting something really special for the team once I depart.", Slippy chimed. Fox's ears perked up. Fox was a bit surprised. Corneria was one of the strongest forces even in the galaxy and yet there's a new project on the way? Fox yawned. Finally. His body was starting shut down once more.

"What are you working on anyway?", Fox asked. His tone a bit deeper now that he was starting to feel a bit drowsy.

"I can't tell you yet. It's a secret! A big one. I think one that Star Fox is really going to enjoy!", His tone started to escalate. Slippy was putting his best work into this project. Even after Slippy departs, his craft never leaves. Fox smiled and giggled a bit. He let out a pleasant sigh and laid back on his bed. "Alright. I wish you the best of luck! Tell me how it goes.", and with that Fox hung up and put his phone back into the charging port.

He looked back at the clock

**3:01 am**

"Just 4 more hours of sleep. I'll take it...."

* * *

Hello everyone. The first story of the much larger series I'm going to produce. Feedback is welcomed. Please give.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppy is meeting with an unlikely acquaintance, as trouble arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes will be at the end

"How long will it take him to arrive?"

"It'll take him for approximately 10 minutes."

"He travels fast."

"It would appear so."

Peppy dismissed the soldier allowing him to continue on his regular duties. Peppy put his hands behind his back and let them both rest on one another as he awaited the incoming visitor. Yet even after what his grandfather had done, he never let the past define who he was. Peppy was silently proud of how he was able to make a brighter future for himself. 10 minutes felt like an eternity. 10 minutes of the cold wind blowing against the old hare's face, yet he was not cold. After all his outfit was thick and could withstand the majority of temperature drops and changes. He paced back and forth, looking down on the giant helipad that hovered over Corneria City. He grew impatient with the vulpine's lateness. 'Come on Fox. Where are you?'. Slippy thought to himself. He looked back and forth waiting for Fox to show up. It wasn't like Fox to be late constantly and every time the vulpine was late he would worry more and more. No matter how many times he asked Fox what was wrong, Fox simply replied with "Don't worry I'm good." Peppy tapped his foot in frustration. His body had knots within knots. Peppy still would get nervous from time to time. Just then his earpiece started ringing. He quickly answered it but it turned out to be none other than Falco.

"Old man, is he here? I'm making my way up.", Falco asked.

"No Falco. He's not. Have you seen Fox at all this morning?", Peppy anxiously asked. awaited to hopefully hear what he wanted to hear. 

" Nope.", emphasizing the p sound with his beak. " He's been off recently. I'm not sure.", Falco cleared up. And with that Falco hung up. Peppy let out a sigh. But he couldn't ponder about it for long. Something entered the atmosphere. He was here. He arrived. Peppy cleared his throat before the ship could land. It's round structural exterior with the golden rings wrapping around it. It landed peacefully on the helipad. Corneria soldiers quickly stepping around Peppy with multiple ships surrounding it with machine turrets locked and loaded, ready to fire. Peppy raised his hand, in an attempt to dismiss the tension and the soldiers relaxed their guns a bit but not all the way down. The external door, popped steam, slow but steady it lowered itself on the helipad and positioned itself onto the floor. With that, a dozen venom soldiers that steadied themselves of a path that allowed this figure to walk confidently.

Peppy remained at eye level with this individual. The long white hair brushing against the quick, sharp wind. Falco appeared from behind Peppy, with Peppy taking a quick glance to the left to see the blue pheasant standing right next to him. Falco nudged him a bit. Peppy nudged back. The caped leader walked down, with a smile on his face and eagerly walking to be in front of the old pilot. Falco could remember those eyes. Those eyes were below his waist level when he first saw him. Now they were up to his shoulders. Peppy cleared his throat once more to speak...

"Dash....", Peppy said in a firm tone.

Dash looked menacing but he was a good kid with a good heart. He put his hands above his head and laughed a bit. Showing teeth bright as white giving as his body language gave off a warm welcome. Falco smirked in response.

"What's up Peppy? I haven't seen you in a while! Oh boy, I'm so excited to finally catch up again!", Dash joyfully proclaimed.

"Indeed", Peppy smiled. "I assume that you didn't visit only to go grab a coffee? You send a request signal for a reason".

"Yeeeaaaahhh....but...I do want to catch up! Of course with needing your help. I definitely have a lot to get off my chest", Dash said in a much more serious but playful tone. He ended his sentence off with a calm smile.

__________________________________________________

_My head....._

Fox got up and yawned. Today was going to be good. He really needed those four hours. Something started to rise in him. Those 4 hours were too long. WAY too long. He didn't want to. Fox didn't want to look at the clock. Fox forgot to set his alarm. He couldn't see it, but that clock wanted to be noticed. With each minute passing by, Fox turned his head and braced himself for the worse.

**11:10 am**

'Oh no', he thought. Fox quickly jumped out of bed went through his drawers to quickly grab some clothes to hop into the shower. He washed, rinsed, brushed his teeth, made sure his clothes were clean and as fast he could run out his suite locking it behind him to try to make it to the meeting. Hopefully, it wasn't over. He was full-on sprinting to his Arwing up top. He hopped in and blasted off to Corneria Defense Headquarters. 'Peppy's going to fucking kill, goddammit!'. Fox thought to himself. His pattern of attending very important meetings late was beginning to upset and worry. Fox didn't want to be scolded by him. As his Arwing flew through the air, an incoming call. He quickly brought up the hologram contact.

It was Krystal. Why would Krystal want to call him? At a time like this? Maybe she was just trying to call him in wondering why he was late to the meeting. Was she invited too? There were lot of questions that he wanted to ask but he simply didn't have time for. It was because he woke up late. A petty reason as that. Fox was about to pick until his hands stopped. Frozen. Fox didn't have time to answer a call while flying he was almost there he would call back if need be. He let the continued ringing go to voicemail. He felt guilty once the call stopped. His ears withered back and he rested his head back. Way to go Fox...Way to Go...

He settled his Arwing down on a helipad and was greeted with a tiger presenting a clipboard. He had a nice button t-shirt, glasses, and jeans. A typical nerd at most. Fox hopped out of his Arwing and landed right next to him. He looked up at the tiger and noticed how much taller than he is. Fox re-adjusted his vest and fixed his gloves, giving the tiger a nice, welcoming smile. Fox put out his hand, expecting the tiger to shake it but he was focused on some papers trying to pull something out, all Fox felt was air and he quickly shoved his hands back into his pockets. Fox still presented his smile.

"Mr. Mccloud, Peppy has been waiting for 30 minutes. The meeting is almost over, please let's get you over there as soon as possible.", the tiger reported more information. "As you see... blah...blah...blah...Mccloud....?MCCLOUD?"

"O-oh. Y-yeah! Show me the way." Fox interrupted his speech. Fox internally cringed at his behavior. He couldn't help but notice a few stares from passing soldiers, who witnessed what silly little event went down. He swears he heard a couple of chuckles as well. 

__________________________________

"This is Fox Mccloud speaking, I can't come to comms right now, so please leave a message!"

_After the tone, you may hang up or press 1 for more options_

BEEP

Krystal was about to say something but she hesitated. Accompanied by Lucy who waited right next to her, awaiting a response. Lucy began to slouch on the bench. Krystal hung up on her device and she let out a big sigh. She looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers. Am I being too pushy with this? Should I give him more time? Why am I doing this? Krystal rested her forehead into her palms. Lucy twitched her eyebrow and set her hand on Krystal's shoulder. Lucy tried to think of something to help ease Krystal, but knowing that Krystal was telepathic, was not going to be easy.

"Krystal, I think you're blowing this out of proportion to much", Lucy tightened her grip on Krystal's shoulder, egging her to look up and meet Lucy eye-to-eye. Krystal tried to hold back some tears but one escaped. That one that showed Lucy that she was hurt by this.

"Damn it, Lucy, this is all my fault. Trying to now everything....trying to be with him when in the end only to find out he's...", Krystal's sentence ended there. She wiped off that hanging tear and pulled herself together. Lucy made her thinking face and she guided Krystal's chin toward hers so that they were facing face-to-face. The hare and the vixen just making eye contact all the way. "Now, now, Krystal is that any way to cope with this?"

Krystal's eyes widened just a bit but slowly fixed themselves back to their original position. " Girl, you need to get out.", she smiled. Krystal raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy like she had three heads. "Lucy you know I don't do partying or whatever you guys do here on Corneria.

Lucy shook her head while crossing her arms. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Krystal.", Lucy made those funny noises with her teeth, in return hearing Krystal smile. As nice wind current swept by them, swishing the trees, left and right, pushing the leaves that fell off to dance by both their legs, with the sun extending its rays onto the park they were in. With nearby children chasing each other and screaming playfully. Krystal noticed the young-lings having fun. Her thoughts secretly in her mind. She smiled as she watched them play, but that quickly faded.

"Krystal....", Lucy interrupted Krystal's stare. Krystal quickly turned to her left. Looking at Lucy. "Let him figure it out. He needs time. Just let him think it through. When he's ready, he'll come to talk to you", Lucy smiled and patted Krystal on her back. She did it a bit rough to put emphasis on her point. Lucy looked at her watch as it started beeping.

"I have to go," Lucy stated. Krystal grunted a bit but she put her hand on Lucy's and wished her the best.

"Take care, Lucy.", Krystal said.

"Don't worry I will. You take much better care of yourself. Don't beat yourself up over it."

And with that Lucy got up and walked away, looking back and waving Krystal goodbye. Krystal waved back and continued to focus back on the park. She breathed in and let out a huge exhale. For a moment, she was at peace with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that the second chapter. Please help and give me feedback and criticism. Hope you enjoyed this and I will hopefully push out the next chapter soon.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detailed information from Dash indicates that a new threat is rising.

Fox and the tiger quickly rushed to where the meeting was being held. Cornerian Defense headquarters was a large and solid fort. Yet no matter how many times, Fox has been here, he always ended up getting lost. Fox tried to pay attention to where he was going so that he wouldn't need any help. Everything looked the same with the grey walls, blue patterns and yellow lights hanging above him. It was a maze and no matter what Fox felt lost. "How's Peppy doing?", Fox asked, trying to break the dead silence that followed both of them in the air.

"He's a bit agitated because you're late.", the tiger responded. He didn't look back at Fox. He kept facing forward. This tiger was serious about his job. It was clear to Fox that he was scolded for not paying attention to when Mccloud would arrive. Fox's eye's kept moving down and in a frenzy. From the people that walked by to the tiger's waist. His point of view slowly kept coming back to that waist. Fox tried to push the dirty thoughts out of his head. This was serious. Something came up that needed to be addressed. Fox's lustful thought just had to be in the way. They continued down on a path where they finally stopped. There was an id scanner and a thumb pad. The tiger briefly entered the credentials and the door opened. Inside was a big circular table with multiple chairs around. It was a small room. Very isolated from a majority of the base. Perhaps this is where may black ops meetings where certain soldiers are briefed.

"In you go.", the tiger guided his hand inside the room but not stepping in the room itself. Fox thanked the tiger. Fox wanted to ask his name, the tiger walked away as quickly as he approached Fox from when he landed on the Helicarrier. Fox held his breath for a moment before walking in, locking eyes with the rest of the people who were in attendance. He saw Falco, Slippy, Peppy, General Pepper and...Dash? Dash was here?! And he was presenting something?.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in.", Falco stated. His eyes squinting primarily as Fox. Dash's eyes widened, as the cheeks on his face, lit up with happiness. Dash bounced a bit to see Fox. Peppy just sighed in relief that Fox was actually able to attend. General Pepper gave a slight nod to Fox's presence tipping his hat a bit before resetting his hands to a folded position.

"Took you long enough!", Falco once again being the elephant in the room. Falco shook his head in disappointment. Crossing his arms, he laid back in his chair, with the chair succumbing to his weight, making him lean back. Fox's ears slowly fell a bit. Fox knew he wasn't going to keep this up. He hated what he was doing, in a way he felt he couldn't do anything about it.

"FOX, GLAD YOU CAME!", Dash yelled. A little bit louder. Falco winced a bit and Peppy startled a bit. Fox gave the best smile he could give. Dash was too eager to explain what Fox missed. Fox took a seat next to Falco, with Falco giving that look. He knew what that look was. A look in being let down in away.

Falco knew something was up with Fox, he just couldn't put his finger on it, even then Fox would just not open up to Falco. Falco sat back upright in his chair. Fox pulled his chair in and cleared his throat a bit.

"Okay, I'm almost done. But what a better way to than to recap?", Dash happily went through his holograms slides presenting images of Aquas. Fox's brows went up a bit. Aquas? What the hell would Dash even want with Aquas. Let alone why would even need to go there? Fox noticed how big Dash was getting. His facial features change dramatically, and for a few seconds, Fox was seeing Andross all over again. He didn't know how to feel, hearing something from Dash. A person whose blood runs within the same body as Andross and vice versa.

"Okay I know everyone heard this, but for Fox's sake, I'll go ahead and explain everything again. But I'll do it more quickly this time. Fox...as you know ever since my grandfather has been defeated: a bunch of his organizations and plans have been driven into the dirt. But however, my group of scientist were working on something that was supposed to help guard Venom's global defense force. But it was attacked, not from the outside. But from the inside. I don't even know who it is yet. Everywhere I go my paranoia would get the best of me, with me feeling everyone could be against me at any moment. I was able to track down one of my scientist's distress signals. We have one kidnapped...or I believe he WAS kidnapped. He is my most loyal follower, I know he couldn't betray me like that.",

Dash thoroughly explained in a faster tone. Fox did his best to keep up but a few words from the ape fell flat. Fox rubbed his head. A little minor headache was coming up. He forgot he didn't have time to eat breakfast. Fox just went up and left this morning. His stomach started to growl shortly after, irritated at the fact that it wasn't eating anything.

"Okay...So how does Aquas fall into this?", Fox questioned Dash's story. Dash adjusted his button-down shirt and proceeded to explain.

"My diving team came across a rare mineral that we need in order to complete a black file project. Something that would allow my team to further my research!", Dash clearly stated. Fox couldn't sense any hint of ill intent whatsoever. Dash was a boy but his heart was full of gold. A new step for Lylat's request for peace, since the war was all it understood.

"All right...We'll send two pilots for recon gather what we can, and we'll get back to you.", Peppy suggested. Dash nodded in agreement and General Pepper concurred right after. Dash dismissed the meeting afterward. All who were seating stood up and started to adjust their clothing. It was a long meeting so everyone's clothes were starting to misalign. These chairs were not soft and Fox didn't need to suffer as long as the others. 

Fox was about to leave when Dash stopped him. Fox looked back to see the young ape near his shoulders. His eyes bursting with energy, as the youth still ran through him. A boy who was able to revive Venom and bring to a more rejuvenated state. Fox admired the boy for accomplishing so much. "Yeah Dash? What's wrong?". Dash chuckled a bit. "It's a bit such a long time Fox. It's a shame I have to leave so early. What happened why did you come so late?", Dash asked innocently.

Fox's face wrinkled a bit. He didn't want to say he slept in by mistake. What should he say? A simple sentence should ease the young one's burning curiosity. After all that worked whenever someone asked him if he was okay. Fox put his hand up to his chin. He took a quick breath and explained that he wasn't feeling himself lately. Dash tilted his head to his left then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Fox...You're a formidable fighter and a legendary pilot. There isn't nothing that can take you down!", Dash encouraged. Fox smiled back. His spirits lifted for a moment.

Fox thanked Dash for the compliment. Dash took his hand off Fox's shoulder before being accompanied by 3 soldiers who would walk with him back to his ship. Dash gave a departing thumbs up and left.

General Pepper fixed his hat. As the meeting went on it kept slipping down onto his eyesight. General Pepper dusted off anything that stumbled upon his shirt. "Well, boys I must go. Duty calls as usual. I can never find time to relax". Pepper gave out a weak smile and waved goodbye. Everyone waved back: Soon Pepper was gone. His heavy boots slowly echoing throughout the hall.

Now there were only four people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave feedback. Felt this was a bit rushed.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare Wolf awakes, but with no time to rest, Panther says a incoming message wanting them to do something

_"YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT", a mighty voice roared in the room. A small wolf can be struggling to get up after failing multiple times from performing CQC_

_"Again, and again and again and yet YOU STILL CAN'T GET IT RIGHT. How are you ever going to protect yourself when you can't even deflect my moves properly. Your form is wrong, sloppy and easy to push around! GET UP. NOW!", the voiced project itself even louder than before. It's malicious and crazy intent to hurt the small child even more. Wolf tried his best to hold back tears, but the pain was too much to bear. He couldn't even get up. His left eye was swollen, nose bleeding, his muzzle misses its tooth that it got separated from. He didn't want to face his father. He wasn't going to turn around yet. He didn't want his father to see his weakness. He didn't want to be beaten to near death again. He wanted to eat. His stomach insisting on Wolf to try and eat but his father wouldn't let him eat until he got the technique his father wanted him to master. _

_Wolf used one of his legs to propel himself a bit forward. Using his arms to extend toward the ground, when he did he jumped up to land on his more functioning leg. His father waiting impatiently. Wolf feared for his life. Trying to regulate his breathing. His chest couldn't take another hit. He was finished. Wolf feared that if he didn't get this right one last time, he was going to die. He looked back toward his father and could see the intimidating stare that shot straight into Wolf's soul, like a dart on aboard. Right into his chest. He slowed limped toward his father to ready himself. His father raised his lead a little bit to make sure he was not going to hesitate to cut expenses for a long. _

_"I....huff....I'm....", Wolf couldn't even finish his sentence. He simply just nodded to his father. He firmed his legs back into a structured stance. His right let shouting in pain, leaving his nerves to act out against Wolf. He sniffed' grunting at the immense pain. His father smiled, pleased that his son wasn't a quitter, but that smile faded fast as lighting. _

_"If you as so much shed one more tear, I'll pluck out that eye." Wolf gulped. His hands started to twitch rapidly. Without a single second to spare, his father lunged at him, Wolf braced himself, he quickly used his knee to give out so he could dodge those claws that were going to rip his face apart. He hit his father in the gut causing him to lose all air in his lungs he hovered over. Wolf delivered an uppercut which caused his father to fall back. Wolf didn't stop there. He jumped on his father, raising his fist to swing one after the other. Every single grunt he made got louder and louder. His father smiling even his a bloodied muzzle told to deliver the final blow._

_The final blow that would let his father eat a meal._

_The final blow that would end today's 7 hour training_

_The final blow......_

____________________________________

*CRACK*

Wolf startled himself awake. His fur cold from moisture. His body sweating so much. With the cold air, he could feel his black tanktop stuck to his chest. He could feel something cracking a bit. Wolf slowly rubbed his eye with the other hand he had. Now that he could somewhat make out what he had done, he gave an awed look in surprise. He grunted again agitated at the fact he punched a hole in the way. Again. Wolf released the pressure his fist was inflicting on the wall. His bed laid right next to it. Maybe he should move it somewhere else in the room. But the medium size room can only do so much. Wolf opened his fist and closed it, letting his fingers loose. He heard several pops from his fingers making it feel good. He let out a big sigh. He rolled his neck around adjusted his shoulders, and in return his body popped making a satisfying sound. He got up and yawned. His sharp teeth exposing themselves then slowly retract back in. He looked at the clock on his wall. It's big rectangular structure, trying to annoy Wolf with it's aquamarine color. 

**4:56 am**

Wolf stood up and had one thing on his mind. Food. He didn't care if it was even breakfast or not. He just needed something to eat.

He walked out of his room dressed the way he was, making his way toward the kitchen. The Great Wolf (as he had no other name to call it, though cheesy sent its message clear as day), was a bit smaller. But it was Wolf called home. The only home he really had. Not many missions were out there for Star Wolf. After assisting Star Fox during the Lylat Wars, destroying the queen, many if not all charges were dropped from Corneria. He scratched his belly and opened the fridge to see if he could make something. Not much was there. Only some leftovers and milk. Wolf got into a couching position and see if he can spot anything that would satisfy him. He gave up and pulled out some ribs and white rice. Wolf stuffed the container in the microwave and set it to a minute.

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......

Wolf sat on one of the stools while he waited patiently. His left ear perked up, then his right caused him to turn a bit to see Panther behind him. Wolf grunted.

"The fuck do you want?", Wolf asked annoyed with Panther's presence. Panther just smiled.

"Good morning to you too. Wolf. You're up early", Panther smiling with that smug look of his. Wolf rolled his eyes, fixing his eye patch that was just a few centimeters off. Panther stood across from Wolf leaning a bit forward in. Panther was the one up the earliest. He usually did the walk around, making sure everything was up to par, though they needed to spend their funds carefully.

"Hate to bother you, but we received an incoming message, or well rather a voicemail on our reservation channel. Panther ears stood up as he heard the popping of the food coming from within the microwave. Panther snarled a bit. "What the hell Wolf?"

Wolf looked up, breaking out of his daydreaming. "What is it?"

Panther annoyed with his dumb response: "You're eating my food! My leftovers!"

Wolf shrugged. Panther noticed he didn't care. With a disappointed grunt he brought up his holographic tablet. "We've been requested at Katina"

Wolf yawned once more. "Aint that the planet with that hound-looking ass guy?", he closed his eyes trying to remember the facial features and conversations. "What's his face? Ummm...."

"It's not Bill", Panther finished. Wolf formed an "o" formation with his mouth. He forgot about Bill. Wolf quickly looked back at Panther. "So who the hell is it?"

"That's the thing. It's someone representing someone else. Basically a messenger."

________________________________

*knock, knock, knock*

"Coming!", Fox barked. The knocks hurried in succession.

"I said I was coming!", Fox repeated this time with more ferocity. He looked through the peephole. Nothing much but a tiny hat near the bottom of the peephole. Fox quickly unlocked the door to find Slippy. Fox tiled his head left in confusion. "Slippy?", Fox questioned what would make the toad come to his suite to early in the morning. "Slippy it's--", Fox quickly turned to look away to see his clock saying **5:02**

Slippy twiddled his fingers a bit. "I rarely sleep since I'm at Corneria's workshop...well...working..a-a-and I wanting to check up on you. After what happened yesterday.", Slippy soothed the awkward air that was increasing. Fox gave out a little laugh. "That's really nice of you, Slippy, but I'm fine," Fox reassured Slippy. Slippy shook his head a little. "No Fox, I'm really worried sick about you. You and Falco were really heated up. So much that I think Peppy slapped both of your heads before dismissing both of you at different times. Do you know? The meeting?", Fox's eyes changed their tone with pity and sadness. Slippy looked past Fox, into his suite. Nothing. Empty. Fox was alone. Krystal was not there. Nobody was.

"Fox?", Slippy asked in a high pitched tone. Fox knew what exactly he was going to ask. There was no way around it. Fox internally screamed that he couldn't be alone without being pestered.

"I've been wanting to ask this. But I didn't want to upset you. But....", Slippy closed his mouth. Hesitating, looking a bit down. 

"Out with the question Slippy, spit it out," Fox hurried Slippy.

"Did you and Krystal break up?", Slippy covered his mouth as if accidentally revealed some big secret when all he did was ask a simple question. Slippy cowered a bit expecting Fox to yell at him. Fox rested his forearm on the door frame and slouched a bit. "Yes". Fox replied. One word. That's all Fox wanted to say. He didn't want to go into it any deeper. Slippy eyes opened a bit. Slippy wanted to ask more but became dubious. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that.", Slippy did his best to help Fox be at ease. "On another topic. We've been requested. Please try not to sleep in.", Fox's ears perked up. He wasn't really paying attention. He didn't want to shoo Slippy away, after all, they've been best friends for years.

"We've been requested. Bill wants us?"

"Really? Bill? What for?", Fox asked. His body language shifting to a more unclear response.

"I don't know. But it's on Katina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall know what to do. Leave your thoughts, comments and feedback. Ill see ya in the next chapter


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying

Dawn was rising. The sun was beginning to slowly rise, forcing the moon to take shelter on the other side of Corneria. The Great and newly repaid Great Fox laid intimidating on the runway. It's long neck just itching to get started and fly off. Fox slowly pulled into the area. He had to use his car. Everyone's Arwing was already lifted into the ship, straddled in with one another until they can get into their battle stations. Fox got out of his car. It was an old model. He didn't want to get rid of it. It had so much sentimental value in it. Fox stepped out. He moved his fingers along the door frame of the car. The slick, smooth blackness of it, with no resistance to his fur whatsoever. Fox could remember the many times he came home from this car, from the beach, from birthday parties, from...Fox broke his thoughts. Fox cleared his throat a bit to prevent any sobs from creeping up his throat. He rolled his shoulders a bit He looked around, feeling the cold, chill of dawn passing through his fur. He shivered a bit. Fox rubbed his arms a bit. He should have worn more layers. Fox could make out two figures. He set his car to drive back home. Autodrive was such a useful option to pick. No one to drive his car, to dig up his past or snoop around. He could have taken a limo but he wanted to drive. He didn't need to wait any longer than he should have.

Fox was so glad to be going back into space in such a while. Finally, he could take a lot off his mind. He speed-walked to the entrance of the Great Fox. He walked passed a couple of soldiers loading in a couple of barrels, crates, and machines. He was looking around. He tried to find some of his friends. Did he arrive early? He entered the large hinged entrance, slowly walking up the ramp until he heard someone called out his name.

"FOX!", a voiced squawked from behind. Fox stopped in his tracks. He knew this was. It was none other than Falco. Fox braced himself for any insults heading his way. But from looking at Falco's face, it nothing but sincere and a confident smile. Did get Falco to get over his argument with Fox that quickly? Fox crossed his arms, leaning on one of his legs before walking and resting on a crate that wasn't moved yet. Falco lowered his head bit before putting his hands on his waist. His smiled faded, looking up to make eye contact with Fox.

"Peppy already left a bit earlier than we did. He'll meet us on the path to Katina.", Falco looked around him. Everything was already set up. Now all they needed was Slippy. Fortunately, he wasn't far behind. He walked in holding a bunch of plans and blueprints. Fox could barely see what it was but one of the papers he could what it looked like to be called "Project Ender". Falco turned back face Slippy. 

"That's weird. It looks like it's the other way around now. Slippy late instead of Fox? Am I in an alternate dimension?", Falco put his hand up to his chest, almost in a feminine but, to indicate he was joking. He turned to Slippy then he turned to Fox, then back to Slippy. "Falco....come on now...Woah!", Slippy nearly lost some of his papers. The wind was strong that day. Fox stood up, wanting to offer some help. But Slippy politely declined. Slippy fumbled a bit.

"Slippy you sure you got it?" Falco asking with concern. Slippy didn't look back but nodded his head. Fox sat back down on the crate. A hand placed above his knee. He looked at his watch.

"Alright well, it's almost time to go. EVERYBODY LETS WRAP UP!," Fox quickly rushed some of the soldiers. They did their part, soon the large hinging door was closing, Fox nodded to himself. He felt a big sensation in his stomach. He was hungry. He forgot to eat breakfast again. Fox sucked his teeth because he knew it'll be a while till he'll actually get to eat some real food. In the meantime, it'll just be a lot of processed food and rations. He prayed that Peppy actually requested the fridge to be filled with fresh food and ingredients. 

*DOMPH*, the large sealed door finally closed, giving a mini earthquake under everyone's feet.

"Alllllright. I'm off. I'll be doing my own thing. Probably trying to fuck with Slippy.". Falco stretched his wings and yawn. Falco was always a bit grumpy whenever he woke up early. He would sleep in late. Fox couldn't but notice how much of better shape then Fox was. Another factor, that Fox needed to take in. He was sulking so much, that he must have gained just a few pounds. Fox's pants didn't exactly fit him the way they used too. It was barely noticeable until it would be Falco that would point out the little fat that would go to his thighs. Fox knew he wasn't trying to fuck Slippy. But annoy him in general before getting bored and deciding to do something else. Falco was always independent trying to do his own thing.

"What's wrong Fox? What's with the staring?", Falco noticed how intensified Fox had been gazing upon his body. Falco's body tensed up a bit. "Fox what is it?",

Fox shook his head. He put his hands up a bit to imply he wasn't looking to start any trouble. "Nothing. It feels weird without...er...Peppy to help with taking off. Fox gave off a weak laugh. He didn't want to be there any longer than he should. Fox knew Falco was remembering the argument they had yesterday. Falco's feathers ruffled bit and he crossed his arms. Fox stepped back a bit, remembering the first time they met. That same exact pose. Talk about memory.

"Fox, I'm sorry. Yes, I was pissed. Yes, I was upset, but it was me who gave the low blows. You're not yourself obviously. There I said it again.", Falco continued in his serious tone. His vocals a bit deeper, giving a sort of rumble in his throat. "You know that I have your back right? You can trust me you know that."

Fox sighed. He coughed a bit before giving Falco a smile. "It's fine. I'm sorry for yelling back at ya, bringing up your past and sorts.". Falco stopped Fox talking by putting up his hand. Signaling for him to stop.

"I understand. I can see your frustration in your eyes. Your head looked like it was about to pop off your body like a corkscrew on a wine bottle. I didn't really consider how much you were hurting on the inside. But after us fighting, I can tell you were a bit more relaxed. Venting if almost.", Falco relaxed his arms, backing up a bit before turning away to enter one of the hallways. He walked through; placing his hand on the door frame, preventing the sensors from closing the doors. "IF you want to talk. I'll be in my quarters. The usual.", Falco nodded to Fox before walking away. Fox took a while to process all that before his mind completely shifted to a different thought. Still sitting on one of the crates he wondered...

Is Krystal on board?

_____________________________________________

"You gotta give our space home a new name Wolf. I swear I couldn't count how many times, I felt humiliated internally from hearing how we copied Star Fox's name. Why is our ship called the Great Wolf? Oh, I know. It makes fun of us." Panther put the back of his hand on his forehead, flying head back. Wolf knew Panther was semi-being playful.

"No shit Sherlock. You didn't think I could hear them giggling behind the person who was talking to us?", Wolf turned back to face Panther still in his fixed position. Wolf rolled his eye and continued looking out of the main large cockpit. Wolf dozing off into the vast emptiness of space. Wolf staring out, not noticing Panther trying to wave hands in front of him. Wolf groaned in frustration. As annoying Panther was too Wolf, he was at his side no matter what. Leon wasn't as close to Wolf. Matter of fact, Wolf really considered them Pilot acquaintances and that was it. Leon never made in an attempt to get to know Wolf. Wolf never gave the same energy back to Leon.

"But of course Wolf. Why don't we think of something before we get to Katina? I sure wouldn't want our mysterious employers to think so low of us.", Wolf looked at Panther. A neutral expression was all Panther needed to stop. Panther lowered his eyelids messaging back to Wolf that it's getting a bit tedious trying to say The Great Wolf without remembering Star Fox...and Krystal. Panther grabbed his waist again, shaking his head at the floor. Of course, the floor was only giving Panther his reflection. Wolf went into a Sherlock thinking position, trying to think of at least something, so Panther would quit bringing up these types of conversations. Wolf places his hands on the control panel.

"Alright...how...about...Nomad?", Wolf smiled at the thought of that name. Nomad. Perfect for describing his life yet mysterious. Exactly how Wolf wanted it to be. Panther started to grasp his chin. He thought about the name for a solid minute. Panther nodded his head in approval.

"There? Better?", Wolf waiting for Panther's response, growled at him as if Panther wasn't already used to his intimidation tactics.

"Hmmm.Yes. MUCH before then that pathetic name.", Panther smiled, laughing as he walked away from the control panel. Panther grinned. "How long till Katina?", Panther asked setting his hand on Wolfs' chair. Wolf slapped Panthers' hand away.

"45 minutes", Wolf replied. Just then another call was coming through. Wolf tried to read the frequency and contact but everything was unknown. Panther startled a bit. His tail swishing in agitation. It's rare to see Panther jump a bit. Wolf chuckled as he pressed the answer button.

"Anonymous Caller, Identify yourself, who is this?". Wolf deepened his voice.

"Wolf 'O Donnell, this is the messenger. I'm calling from a different frequency. Sorry, but we can't keep the same number, we have to keep switching it up. Just so you know we're sending you coordinates to a specific location in one of Katina's cities not far from the mainland itself. We've established a location for you and your teammate to meet up. When you walk in, say you want to order the 'Special Sushi Zanmai', we'll be very close by.", and just like that the call ended. Wolf and Panther looked at each other in pure confusion. Panther shrugged his shoulders. He literally had no idea what that meant.

What the hell were they getting themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kudos yay. Didn't see that coming, not that early. Guys I will not disappoint trust me, we will get to the good stuff. Bear with me


	6. VI

_"So how was school?", James asked. Fox opening the car door, eagerly jumping in. Fox's smile was bright, making James warm on the inside. James adjusted his seat a bit in so that Fox would be a bit more comfortable. Fox always loved sitting on the same side of the car as his father. Fox tossed his backpack aside, leaving on the side opposite of him. James didn't need to worry about anything happening to Fox. This private school was one of the best in Corneria. Highly secured and highly praised for its academic achievements. _

_"It was alright! Nothing to say much.", Fox cheered. "Though the math test we had today was kinda hard", Fox added. His voice showing a bit of fear from failing it. James reached around his seat to pat his son on the head. James looked at Fox through the mirror rocking those iconic shades. " Nothing to be scared about. You'll do fine." James began to back out and drive off. Fox buckling his seat belt relaxed into the seat, kicking his short legs back and forth. James looked up back at the mirror. _

_"Anything else?", James saw a look on Fox's face. He knew his son well enough."Is the dance still bothering you? Remember it's only a spring fest. Nothing to be scared about. You don't have to go to the dance, there's still a bunch of other activities you can do.". He got his son's attention. Fox's green eyes changed from a more tense motion to a much more relaxed state but it wasn't enough. _

_"Fox whatever it is, you can tell me. Did you do something wrong?'_

_"No...I want to go to the dance. But...."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Everyone else is asking one another to the spring dance...."_

_"What about Mika? She's nice", James focused on the road. Trying to get through a yellow right before it can have the chance to become red. _

_"I want to ask Raymond. I think he's cute." James started to swerve past a couple of cars. Unnerving precision. Fox had to grab on one of the handles to avoid leaning over to the other side of the car. Another red light approached. _

_"Do you like...Raymond as a friend? Or...."_

_"I like him like a lot dad He let me hold his hand today during recess." Fox stretching his body forward trying to get his fathers reaction smiling waiting for praise. He received so much of it, that Fox felt anything he would do, his father would have his back. _

_"I-Its just.....be careful Fox.....", James made a right turn toward an incoming highway. _

_"Why? I saw Julie ask Tom to the dance. They hugged. Why can't I ask Raymond?"_

_"Because......"_

_____________________________________________________

Fox opened his eyes. He uses the palm of his hands to rub them out. He stood still in a bed for a couple of minutes. All he saw was the darkness surrounding him. The eerie waves of silence covering his entire room. The Great Fox's wall was sound contained and soundproof. You could scream as loud as you want and no one would even hear a peep.

_Goddamn, it Dad... _Fox thought to himself. Fucking Pigma. That piece of shit. Fox clenched his blanket as hard he could. He tried to not let that creep get to his mind. He was mentally trying to keep himself together. The only time he truly felt alive was doing missions. Flying and battling anyone who would threaten the galaxy. From Andross to those bug things, that dino general he couldn't remember his name. There was one name that popped up into his head. He relaxed his breathing. His eyes becoming used to the darkness. Fox would able to see the shapes of objects in his room. To his desk, the trash can. The pupils in his eyes were dilating becoming more comfortable to the pitch-black room. He eyes twitched a bit when he ran across the name

_Wolf_

Fox brought himself to titter. Thinking back on all battles he and this warrior went through. His tail swished at the excitement, of the adrenaline those battles packed. He snapped out of it. Fox laid his forehead into his hands. Why was he doing this? He shook his head. He felt his throat pulsate, throbbing. He pushed out a dry cough. He can feel the agitation when trying to swallow saliva He needed water. Turing his waist a bit to crack his ribs. That satisfying pop. He can feel the sweat that was absorbed from his back into the mattress. It was cold as ice. Fox can remember that dream up until that certain point. 

He reached out to grab a holographic tablet. The bright screen irritated his eyes. He had to cover them for a bit, slowly exposing himself to the light bit by bit. He went to see if he got any notifications. His phone and tablet were connected so there wasn't a need to walk up and check his phone; Especially since his phone was charging across the room. He went through each of them bit by bit. Fox dismissed each and every one of them. Until he got to a couple of messages. He had to rub his eyes again to make sure he was reading one of the texts he got right. His eyes squinted at the small font. He tapped on it to enlarge the texting screen. He covered his face with his hand letting a small gap for one of his eyes to peek out. It was from Peppy. He laid back down onto his bed, carefully reading each letter, each word. Fox didn't want to skip over anything. It was encrypted. These types of messages were red instead of green. Indicating a much more personal preference for communication.

'Fox this is Peppy. When you arrive on Katina please speak to Bill about the situation regarding Aquas. We received important information regarding Dash's Intel. I'll explain later when I meet you on the course set to Katina. From this message you just received you'll be arriving in about 15 minutes. In order to be more prepared, Krystal will be meeting with you and your team in the landing zone. Any questions you have for me, you'll need to wait till I get back. Peppy Out!

Fox groaned. He flailed his arms back with the tablet still in hand. His heart started to race. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with Krystal. He didn't want to admit it. Fox felt that it wasn't the right time to confront her. His anxiety changed into anger. Fox slammed his fist onto the bed. Was he still in Denial? Was he just going to a phase? In his late twenties? Is that even normal? He dropped the tablet back into the dresser next to his bed. He lifted the covers, to stand up. He performed several breathing exercises to regulate it. Once he calmed down he walked out of his room. The cold steel floor coming into contact with his feet. Fox stepped back into his room. He forgot how cold it can get upon the Great Fox. ROB always would drastically change the temperature to try and suit everyone's needs. Yet ROB would make it sub-zero among the ship. Fox slipped into his slippers and made his way toward the kitchen connecting to the dining area with the living room right next door. All suited in nice equal gaps. Fox arrived. He didn't see anyone in the kitchen. Good, this will allow him to be in his thoughts alone. He went through the cabinets getting a small glass cup. It's nice circular shape, with its curves allowed water from the filter to easily flow right in. The vulpine sat down on one of the stools that were across from the kitchen counter. Fox looked down at his glass. The water slowing hitting the glass conflicting with its own waves. He can see his reflection at the bottom of the cup. Fox's ears perked up. Someone called him.

"Fox? That you?", Slippy asked from the dining area. He couldn't see Fox, but he could feel that was him from the kitchen. Fox didn't respond. Only to get up and walk to the dining area. Slippy had his full uniform on. Fox greeted slippy with a 'sup' motion. Slippy sipped his cup of green tea. Fox spread his arms bit following it up by "it's-a-me! The one and only". Fox made light of the silence that was echoing through the room.

"What brings you up so early?", Slippy asked.

"I just woke up. I was thirsty, and as you can see here--", Fox raised his glass to show Slippy "I am drinking the H20". Fox laughed at his own joke. Slippy just shook his head playfully. Fox looked at Slippys beverage.

"Green Tea?" Fox gave the green toad, a puzzled look. The green fella looked at his drink then stared right back Fox.

"Coffee has been getting to me. My dad told me the best way to detox was by drinking Green tea for starters."Slippy gave a concerning look to the tea, fiddling with the tea pouch. "It's not very good".

"It's not supposed to, it's supposed to heal you. Or rather flush out all the junk in your body. Some teas are better than others. Like ginger tea. Helps with digestion." The vulpine explained.

Slippy stuck his tongue out to the vulpine. "Hey, Fox..."

"Yeah Slippy? What's up?" Fox's eyebrows lowered. His brow forming together in a way. Basically confused

"I didn't mean to boldly ask if you and Krystal broke up. I put the pieces together on my own. I shouldn't have asked out loud like that. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Really I did!" Slippy raised his voice to show Fox he was serious.

Fox giggled, throwing the toad off. Fox put up his hand. "It's fine Slippy. I really appreciate you coming to visit me. No hard feelings.", Fox playfully punched his friend's shoulder. "You pulled an all-nighter?"

"As always. OH FOX!", Slippy bounced from his chair nearly knocking his seat over. Fox was taken a backbit. "What is it?",

"SHE SAID YES!"

_____________________________________________________

Krystal quietly read Katina's newspaper as she was waiting in one of the rooms in Katina's main defense quarters. A nice little room showing light in from of the base. She had a window to which she could see the landing zone, with the Great Fox name plastered all over it. Krystal's gut wrenched. She was a bit nervous. She wasn't sure how Fox would react to seeing her here. She received the request just as she was leaving the park on a need-to-know-bases. To her, that was all red flags. She didn't want to stealthily enter the minds of the agents who came to retriever her. But the agents' minds were clear as day. Were Cornerian soldiers being trained to think in a way that vixens such as Krystal can't read anything off of them? It was much more free on Katina than Corneria. She wanted to see her friends as soon as possible. The vixen got sick and tired of soldiers trying to hit on her. Their thoughts were disgusting. Some of the soldiers were polite, some of them just plain and simple wanted to fuck her.

The day she met Fox, her heartfelt more alive. She couldn't help but slowly fall in love with him. As time went on, she was happy. But at certain times, she felt that she wasn't providing Fox what he wanted. While trying to continue their relationship with Fox, she did her best to restrain from reading his thoughts. Gaining trust from him was what she wanted. But his emotions, intrigued her causing her to snoop around. She felt horrible. At first, she just tossed the thought away. His body reacting to seeing certain males. Attractive males, she thought it was screw up on her part. She knew that males had a tendency to try and outclass one another in terms of looks. Fox was different. She felt something else from him, that he couldn't give to her, instead of wanting to give it to the person he was eye-humping. Even when battling Star Wolf from time to time. While he was on the Wolfen's wing talking to Wolf. She could feel his emotions and thoughts rage and roar. Fox's smile when the lupine wasn't looking at times while they talked. She causes this pain on herself instead of trying to be more open. Krystal was determined to fix it. She didn't want to lose Fox as a lover but losing him permanently with the fear of him cutting her loose as a friend. She couldn't.

_When he's ready, he'll come talk to you_

"What am I gonna do? I feel like shit. I feel like I was too harsh with the break-up." She began to bite her nails. Krystal was still debating whether to follow Lucy's advice. After all Lucy has a bit more dating experience than her. but Krystal's case was completely different from hers. Krystal wasn't sure if Fox had told Slippy and Falco. His most trusted friends. She wanted him to talk to them, for him to come out since she knew they wouldn't care and accept him. She really worried for him. He was in self-denial, constantly trying to make others happy, putting everyone's health above his, maintaining so much on his shoulders the list just goes on and on. Krystal grunted in frustration.

She heard footsteps approaching from behind her. She turned to her side seeing Bill rushing toward the door. He stopped his quick pace and turned to her. She read his thoughts.

_'THEY'RE HEAR, KRYSTAL WILL BE EXCITED TO HEAR THIS!'_

"Are they here?", Krystal asked pretending to zone out.

Bill fixed his outfit. He nodded happily pushing the secured door open and running into the landing zone from a safe distance. Krystal breathed in, held it for a few seconds then exhaled.

"Okay, Okay, Okay you got this!" Krystal put down her newspaper to walk out next to the bill, hearing the mighty Great Fox's loud engine roars.


	7. VII

The Great Fox descended upon Katina's ground. A gust of wind rushing forward pushing Krystal's hair backward. She struggled to keep her eyes, open so much wind was hitting her face, a couple of agitated tears escaped from her eyes. Bill laughed and cackled at Krystal's reaction. Krystal quickly wiped her face. She shot a glare at the dog. She tried to be intimidating, but sometimes it always ended up feeling a bit useless. Many men would fall head over heels for her. But Bill didn't like that. He didn't even flinch or wipe that grin off his face when he had the staredown with the Vixen. Krystal gave up. Bill was always mysterious. She didn't usually talk to him. The last time they really had any conversation was about a year ago; When she and Fox were still together. She looked up, seeing the Great Fox finally land onto the ground. The wind hit Krystal again, begging for a second round. She lowered her head and covered her eyes with her forearm.

"AHH, YOU GET USED TO IT!", Bill shouted. He didn't budge one bit. "USUALLY KATINA HAS A LOT OF DUST AND DIRT FLYING AROUND. THAT'S WHY I ASKED IF YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T NEED A PROTECTIVE VISOR!", Bill rambled on. Bill was trying to speak to Krystal, but she could barely hear him. The Great Fox's engines stopped and there was a dead silence. The hinges on the door unlocked, releasing the contained steam, from its gears. A large door lowered, presenting a bit of a walkway. Krystal looked up again. From the crates rolling down by a couple of extra Cornerian soldiers. A huge locked one in fact. It was huge. 

_How did they manage to even fit that in? _, Krystal thought to herself. Once the soldiers finished walking down, she can hear a bit of arguing between two people, followed by another one's laughter. She smiled. No one was tense. It must have been a peaceful ride for them. She can see Slippy holding a bunch of papers and blueprints. Falco was trying to mess with him. Fox simply observing the fun debate.

"No no no no Falco! Black holes...Small black holes populate the universe, but their cousins, supermassive black holes, dominate. These enormous black holes are millions and millions as massive as the sun but are about the same size in diameter. Such black holes are thought to lie at the center of pretty much every galaxy, including the Milky Way!". Slippy fumbling with his items. He hoisted them up and fixed his posture. You can barely see his face. The little green toad was that small. Falco crossed his arms and looked away closing his eyes smiling.

"That's where you're wrong Slippy! Observations of 10 such galaxies (five of which were previously unknown to science before this latest survey) revealed X-ray activity — common in black holes — suggesting the presence of black holes from 36,000 to 316,000 solar masses.". Falco argued. He looked back at Fox, in his eyes, he wanted Fox to take his side. Slippy just shouted for Fox to agree with him. Fox giggled a bit but he raised his hands in a form of surrender.

"I'm abstaining from this. I know nothing about this kind of stuff. Falco, I'm even surprised you even know about Black Holes." Fox giving Falco a warm smile. Falco raised his arms in frustration. "Come on Fox you gotta be with me on this one!".

Krystal grinned, exhaling bit through her nose. Everything was normal. Maybe Fox was struggling at all. Even the thought of that made her happy. _As long as he's happy, I'm happy._ Soon the trio met with the duo. Bill approached the three musketeers.

"Ahh Star Fox. The one and only!", Bill praised the three. Falco nodded to Bill. "Haven't that face in a while. Tell me, Bill, you keep up with your charm?". Falco playfully asked.

Bill tugged at his vest, spreading his arms pushing out his chest for all to see. "You know it!". Krystal can feel someone's energy spike. She tried her best to ignore it. Thankfully it was for a split second. Falco and Bill shook hands. Bill then turned to Fox. "If it ain't Fox James Mccloud."

Fox shook his head a bit in disappointment. "Bill I thought we were over that name.",Bill shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Bill raised his arm expecting Fox to return the favor. Fox raised his head a bit. Giving a mischievous smile. "Alright, you crazy coot. You wanna do this again?". Fox slammed his palm against Bills. Both locked eye contact. Bill prepped himself. He squeezed Fox's hand. Fox squeezed harder. Ever slow slightly their arms started to shake.

Falco squinted his eyes. "Alright, who's gonna win this round? The sturdy Bill or the Legendary Fox Mccloud?" Falco announced doing his best to imitate someone who usually introduces boxers. Bill tried to push Fox's arm down, but Fox restrained waiting for Bill to try and regain strength. Bill struggling to keep a poker face, wrinkled his face a bit, Fox then started to push down Bill's arms. Bill did his best but he couldn't match the vulpines in terms of strength. Bill's body began to twist, Fox pushed, both their hands downward. Bill stumbled a bit giving off a grunt. "Damn it. I lost!". Bill stated. Fox shook his hand.

"Sorry, Bill maybe next time!", Fox laughed.

Bill adjusted his helmet. He loved wearing it all the time. "Jeez Fox, that arm is strong. What have you been doing with it?', Bill asked in a way that was erotic. Fox's cheeks blushed, but not pushing enough for the orange on his fur to start turning red.

Fox clenched his first. "Ha, ha, ha, but wait Bill! With so little time for yourself, I'm surprised you're not a stick in the mud. How are you finding ways to relax with your team huh?", Krystal put a paw to her mouth, trying to cover the oooooh formation with her mouth.

Falco let out a loud laugh. "Good one Fox!". Slippy wasn't even paying attention. He started to try and grab some of the blueprints that keep slipping out of his grip. Bill's mouth dropped. Falco turned to Krystal. "Ahh, there's my lovely telepathic!", Falco exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Krystal, and Krystal returning the hug. They broke the hug. Krystal clapped her hands together.

"It is so good to see you all! I hope the journey was nice and peaceful." Krystal said. Slippy hopped up a bit. "Yeah! Definitely nice and quiet!". Krystal then turned to Fox. She braced herself. How was he going to react? Krystal would understand if he ignored her. But she knew that would be the Mccloud way. Instead, she saw him smile. Fox nodded to Krystal. "Good to see you too Krystal. How's everything been on Katina so far?", He asked. Krystal shrugged her shoulders.

"Not much to say really. But I've noticed that more green has been starting to pop up on Katina!" Krystal kept her distance. She didn't want to make Fox feel uncomfortable. She felt if she went for a hug it'll only make things worse. She didn't sense anything wrong. He was calm. She kept it at that.

"Looks like we're all good then", Bill smiled. He began to walk backward. "Alright if you come along with me. I gotta say a few things first.", Bill waved his hand for everyone to follow him. Everyone followed him like a mama duck and her ducklings. "Things have changed a bit on Katina and for the good, but I've gone some good news and bad news.".

Bill entered the building taking a left passing a communication room. Fox look and observed the interior. The walls were completely renovated, no more rust from certain pipes, the ceiling way more stable than it was. Fox remembered a time where he visited here with James. One of the ceiling panels hit his head, causing the young vulpine to cry at the time. He can remember the kiss, his father gave him on the forehead. Good times. Fox dug his hands into his pockets. Slippy nearly tripped bumping into Falco. They stopped at one of the conference rooms.

"Alright everyone in here. Bill opening his hand to let everyone in first. Falco went in, then Krystal, then Slippy and last but not least Fox. Once everyone was seated Bill shut the door and walking to the front of the room.

"Alright, everyone. Bad news first. The superior meeting with Katina's council has been pushed back by two days. It was supposed to be today, however, something happened behind the scenes. I tried to ask what happened but as usual, I was left in the dark. The good news is Peppy authorized a trading route between Venom and Katina. Only Katina made things difficult."

_So that's what Peppys been up to. _Fox thought. "Anything else? Who is the council?". Fox was intrigued. Who was the council? Were they the people who oversee Katina's rule? Whatever they have been doing they've been doing a good job at it. Bill cleared his throat.

"The council is contained of 5 individuals. Each with their set of skills and knowledge. They are easy to approach though. But they do like to keep their secrets. Their names are Oracle, Knight, Morgamo, Mashima, and Iznah." Bill put his hands on the rectangular table. "They wanted to meet with Star Fox. All I know is you're getting paid big. Oh and Slippy just like you asked you will be able to talk to the Council privately. ", Slippy let out a small gasp. Everyone's eyes were on him. "I keep telling everyone it's a secret project! What's the point of it being secret it everyone is gonna blurt out stuff?!". Falco yawned. "Ooooohh my gooood. I'm bored. Bill are there any bars around here?", Bill was a bit astonished.

"Yeah, there's a bunch. Actually." Falco kicked back and rested his boots on the table. "Tell us the best ones, good or bad. I know there's gotta be some crooked bars with that good shit.", Falco grinned. "Come on Bill, no one knows, you were always the one who had a knack for finding best fucking bars to exist."

"Already? But why? I mean..yeah I know a place but why the bar?". Falco took his boots off the table and stood up. 

"Cause we're gonna celebrate Slippy's engagement!" Falco raised his fist. Though his aura was shot down a bit. He looked around. "What? This is a special occasion. Slippy you gotta loosen up man. The meeting isn't in two days, let's get fucked tonight!". Fox didn't mind that. But he wasn't the average drinker. He couldn't remember the last time he actually had an alcoholic drink.

"Ohhh, Slippy congratulations! I'm so happy that Amanda said yes!", Krystal gave a mini clap. Slippy was about to say something but stopped. He sometimes forgets that

"Alright! It's settled. Bill what's the best bar in this town?". Falco pointed at Bill. Bill thought about it for a solid minute. His ears elevated.

"There's a bar in lower down tone in mid-Katina. It's sort of hidden in an alleyway. Best stuff. It usually gets its income from travelers and some of the first-class citizens from Katina. No one really knows about its sort of a secret. I think most of the drinks in there are not really allowed on Katina."

"I don't care, I want a drink. Slippy get ready! You're gonna have such a bad hangover once we're done with the night!". Slippy was a bit nervous. Fox was a bit in doubt.

"Bill are you sure? What if someone catches us? Why do you have illegal drinks?", Fox asked one question after the other. Falco looked back.

"Geez Fox relax, Will ya? You definitely need to get a drink."

Fox put up his hand

"No thanks, I don't drink. I'm not of fan of alcohol and beer."

"Come on Fox! You've haven't had time to relax a bit, and you probably won't get another chance after whatever the council gives us!", Falco shot back

"Fox, for old times sake, lets head over! It's afternoon, the evening will strike soon." Bill chimed in.

_Here we fucking go again._ Fox didn't know what to do. Every time he's stuck in a situation like this, he felt he didn't have a choice. Fox knew Falco had a point. He hasn't properly relaxed in years. Fox didn't know what to do. He felt so congested. Fox wanted to make others happy, but then dealing with this type of begging bullshit all the time, sometimes you couldn't tell them apart. Truly seeing others happy, or complying with their orders. Fox sighed. He rolled his eyes while saying something.

'Fine, fuck it what could go wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think of this. Things getting really spicy. Feedback welcomed. Anything suggestions feel free to say so.


	8. VIII

"You know it's much better walking around Katina's soil without someone trying to cut your balls off.", Panther remarked. Wolf zipped up his jacket. He checked the address again. They finally landed on Katina, surprised at how much it's changed. It's cities, infrastructure and civilians looking completely different. Wolf trailed along one of the alleyways. Panther was a bit tired from walking. He stopped for a bit before making Wolf turned around, question the absence of the feline's footsteps.

"Wolf, why did we need to park on the other side of the town? There's a nearby landing station in the other direction. Come on it was like right next to one of the capitals not even far from this bar."

Wolf sighed. He shook his head. Panther raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a tank top, maybe the heat was getting to Wolf. He didn't how he stayed cool in that jacket. Panther was straight up turning into a fountain.

Wolf looked up. "Star Wolf still has a sort of reputation over its head. We gotta be a bit quiet about this. Remember Leon left the team, we don't have a third person anymore. We gotta be more careful." Wolf pointed out. Panther slapped his hands against his legs. Wolf smiled, turned back to continue walking. Panther rushed a bit to catch up with the lupines speedwalking. Wolf pulled out his holographic map, changing the perspective to a 2d view. He stopped in tracks, causing Panther to bump into him from behind. Panther wiped the sweat protruding from his forehead. "Why did you stop?", Panther sucked his teeth.

Wolf turned to his left, not acknowledging Panther's question. Wolf put away his map and looked to where the white dot on his GPS was guiding him to. Wolf stood a bit confused. Did they give him the right coordinates? Wolf shook his wrist to reveal a data watch from under his sleeves. "Yeah-this is it", Wolf nodded to himself. Both he and Panther looked at the dark wall stretching over their height. They observed the murky stains on the walls. The rusted, but somehow still fortified steel door. Wolf gave the handle a little jiggle. Locked. Wolf was always cautious 24/7. But this type of presentation of this so-called "bar" set off so many red flags, that if he had one for every dollar he would have probably bought the entirety of Corneria. There was a little slit in the door. Panther put his ear up to the door hoping to hear something behind it. His ears were much more sensitive than Wolf, that Panther would be able to eavesdrop on people that were way more farther away from them then Wolf. Hell, he can hold two conversations at once. He was a perfect ally for Wolf.

_Ah, this is that kind of bar..._

The little slit flew open, creating clanking sound when meeting at the end of the inner wall it was in. It grabbed both of the anthro's attention. A set of dark purple eyes stared through the slit. Whoever this person was, they were clearly trying to scare them off. Wolf shot back with his crimson eyes. Refusing to back down. He enjoyed these sorts of games. It was enticing. He was itching for a fight. The purples turned to Panther, who in return gave off a nice set of squinted eyes. Panther was trying to push past the figure's defenses. As if in a way of flirting. The purple eyes released its strong stare back off and closed the small rectangular peephole in the door. The door opened to reveal a bull. His mighty horns sharp as daggers. He can easily crack someone's skull wide open if he were to head-butt, someone. Wolf observed the bull's posture. Panther walked right in, but Wolf slowly stepped foot inside. There was a set of stairs leading down to another door. Panther just lightly ran down the stairs, with Wolf following right after. They opened that door, walking straight into the bar. 

Wolf looked into the interior. We how nice and cozy it was. Lots of space too. Wolf looked to his left, bunch of chairs and napkin holders. Typical as hell. Bars were always to go-to place to unwind and get wasted. Wolf couldn't remember the last time he could settle down in a bar to chill. Even then meeting an unknown person, Wolf felt stupid right. Real stupid. But Star Wolf needed money. Things were getting a bit stale. Not many wanted to hire them. Wolf knew why of courses. Taking small jobs. He hated escort missions. Though they were short. Wolf was hoping it would be short and sweet like that. He didn't like this already, not sure what he was getting, himself into. At least he has Panther by his side.

Looking to his right, he can see the bartender, wiping and cleaning glasses. Only two customers there. One passed out, while the other was sulking about his stocks dropping. It was really empty. He was glad. After this meeting, he can sit back and have a drink. The bartender looks at the two standing near the entrance. He was a cheetah, nodding his head to them.

"Are you two gonna stand there, or are you guys gonna order something?", the cheetah urging them to sit at the bar. Wolf and Panther began to walk toward the front bar. The cheetah giving a mischievous grin. "Is there anything you would like to drink? Possibly eat?", the cheetah knew what was up. He was expecting the lupine and feline to approach him, and sure enough, they did.

"Can we get the the....what was it? That fucking-Zamashi?', Wolf fumbling with his hands. He forgot already, what a great start. Panther put his hand on Wolf's shoulder. The panther looked at the cheetah resting his arm on the countertop trying giving the feline across from him a nice daring stare. The cheetah lowered his jaw a bit, his cheeks a bit flourished.

'Can we have the Special Sushi Zanmai"

_........................._

"SlIPPY!", Falco pounding on the door to the toads quarters. Falco tapping his foot with a bit of irritation. Falco crossed his arms, burying his hands deeper in his elbow. With a bit more pressure, Falco can push a joint out of both elbows. Falco put his head up to the door, trying to hear any type of noise whatsoever. Falco pounded on the door again. "SLIPPY!", he shouted combining with annoyance with toads terrible pace of getting ready.

"HOLD ON FALCO...Just-just give me a moment!", Slippy responded, with the door muffling his voice. Falco rested his head on the door. "Come on Slippy it's almost evening and I want everyone out by now.", Falco rushed with Slippy fumbling around. Bill was standing there quietly. Bill closed his eyes. Falco turned back to face Bill. Falco raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?", Falco questioned the dogs' antics.

"Analyzing his voice.", Bill replied.

"W...whaaa?"

"He's a bit too nervous. Very jumpy."

"Of course he's Slippy."

"No...no it's something else"

....................

Fox paced back and forth between his small quarters. He was worrying again. What was going to happen? _Nothing it's just a fun night out._ But what if we get caught?_No, it's impossible, no one really knows about this_. Fox couldn't keep his logic in check. It was pointless to overthink any of this. _We're just going out to have fun and drink. Nothing more, nothing else. _A sudden knock at the door broke his thinking. He was back in his room, returning from a sea of pointless thoughts. He walked up to it, to look through the peephole. His ears perked up. It was Krystal! She wasn't with Bill like she said she'd be. What was she doing at Fox's quarters? Fox opened the door revealing the blue vixen. Krystal with her hair a bit shuffled, her hands down and folded, she smiled at the vulpine. "Hi! Sorry about the sudden show-up. I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Fox always had one thing with her. Her calming voice putting his body at ease. During missions telling everyone to keep focused help make Fox rest his heart. He knew he had a tendency to self-destruct, sometimes chocking up during a battle with the enemy. But no matter what her voice always gave him that push. It was a lullaby all the way.

"Hey, Krystal. What's wrong. How come you're not with Bill?", Fox noticed the sudden change. But it wasn't harmful, Fox knew Krystal ditched. She smiled.

"Being around Falco and Bill can be a bit draining. You weren't nearby so I wanted to make sure you all ready to go". Krystal reassured Fox. Fox did trust her, just not as much when they were dating. Fox rubbed the back of his head a bit. "I'm good. Thank you for checking up on me, though!", Fox appreciated her kind gesture. She started to walk away but turned back. "Wanna walk with me for a bit? We'll meet the others up front.", Krystal pointing in her direction. Fox without hesitation caught up with Krystal. Both of them alone, but only being accompanied by the horizon with it's beautiful red, orange and purple colors.

"How's everything been? How do you feel?", Krystal asked.

"To be honest. I feel like I'm....how do I explain it-I feel like I'm crumbling bit by bit". Fox wasn't sure how Krystal would react. He didn't want Krystal to dive in his mind again, but then again he wanted her to. Even though they broke up, could she be key to helping him, to make him feel like his life has a purpose?

"How so? I...know that being who you are, you're not sure on how to coexist with your current feelings. Have you spoke about it to anybody.?"

"No. I haven't told Falco or Slippy. I don't think I'll even think about talking about it with Peppy."

"Fox...I think you're afraid.", Krystal suggested. Fox looked at her.

"How do I know you're not just running around in my mind?". Fox had to pause a bit. He wasn't sure if he heard his own words.

Krystal was stunned. She opened her mouth but closed it. Krystal had to take a minute.

"Fox I wasn't reading your thoughts. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"No...Krystal, it's my fault. I think I'm just too angry. Being the legendary Fox Mccloud, I feel like I have no privacy. I don't want to talk about this anyway. H-How was everything on experience. Krystal struggled about what to say. Her own thoughts running a bit rampant. She felt horrible. Fox was carrying so much weight on his shoulders, she wasn't sure if he would be able to relieve the burden. How would he? She didn't have to read his thoughts. Krystal looked back up.

"It was interesting. Nothing really happened. I did play chess with Bill though." She laughed a bit. "He won, though."

Fox was a bit thrown off. "You let him win?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, I didn't. I didn't read his mind, no nothing. He was quick on his feet. Going with the flow. I nearly had him too. He gave a good sentence of advice. It can be applied to anything in my opinion, it doesn't have to be a game."

Fox tilted his ears a bit. "Oh really? What's that?"

Krystal looked out toward the window.

"A game isn't fun if you know where it's going.". Fox thought about it for a minute. It seemed to be the smartest thing Bill has said yet, and Bill says a lot of dumb shit. Fox couldn't begin to list all the things, Bill has said that landed him in hot water. The vixen turned back to the vulpine.

"There they are up ahead", Fox looked to see the trio at the entrance of the base. Falco trying to push Slippy out the door, Bill with his hands behind his back, walking like how a sergeant usually would.

The trio noticed both of them walking.

"Ah, there you both are. I have a jeep waiting outside. I'll drive." Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. Fox crossed his arms. "Bill you drive like shit. Let me drive.", Fox held out his hand, awaiting Bill to obey his orders. He smiled looking at Bill's reaction. Bill resisted.

"No no no my friend. My jeep, I drive." Bill deflected Fox's offer. Bill was always stubborn when it came to arguments and debates. He usually ended up losing a lot of them. When it came to Bills driving however, he always won that one. Fox snickered. "Alright, you win." Bill became ecstatic.

"Alright everyone let's move out!"

...................

This hidden part of the bar was quite pleasant. It had that homey vibe to it, though it wouldn't reach the level of the home, due to some of 1% of Katina being a bit corrupted here, add in some gangsters and mafia family and you'd have a special concoction of a grenade. Wolf was sitting at one of the booths. It was curved and rounded neatly fitting into the corner, of the huge room. It's night red carpeting extending to the bar but wrapping around like a heart. Wolf was spinning his blaster on the table as a twisted form of spin the bottle. He looked at his watch. It's evening already where the hell are these people? It was very quiet. Wolf can see a couple playing darts on one end. To the further right of them, he can another couple playing pool. He can see how the male was guiding the female's hand, slowly making his way toward her hands, teaching her how to aim, how to hold her breath, closing one eye; pulling back and hitting it. Wolf dreaded the lovey-dovey in public. It would want to make him puke mentally. He would think that to himself, but he was alone. All he had was Panther. But the thought of trying to score rose in Wolf. Not by the pool, but with someone. Wolf leaned onto one of his arms, flicking the blaster as it twirled like a ballerina. Panther appeared at the table with two drinks. He sat down across from Wolf. "Alright, this is for you, a Bacardi Rum." Panther slid the drink across the table. The small cup accelerated across the table, hitting Wolf's muzzle right in the nose Panther chuckled. "Maybe a bit too hard."

"I hope these people get here soon. I want to get wasted, but I can't; knowing that these fuckers are late.".

Panther noticed a trio approaching their table. That must be them. Panther glanced back at Wolf.

"That must be them."

Wold sat back up. He took a sip of his drink.

_Let's get this over with._


	9. IX

Three individuals approached Star Wolf's table. Wolf cocked his head to the left. He observed the one in the middle. This person had glasses. He was a hyena. The hyena seemed to be of important status. He must have been the leader. Wolf glanced his attire. The hyena was wearing a blue tie, long blank pants, dress shoes, and a short lab coat down to the waist. But nothing to indicate his name or position with whatever organization he was representing.

_A seventh step. He has confidence. Heavy steps. He's carrying something. One hand adjusted his pants, though wearing a belt. He's armed. _

Wolf looked to his right. He can see a hooded figure. This figure was covering its entire face. Whoever this person was, they and the hyena must have a strong bond. The pants they wore were baggy and the thick sweater they had, covered the muscle mass of this individual.

_They are hiding their gender. Not wanting to be identified. But the waist never lies. A swayed walk. Not a feminine male. But this was a pure female. He wasn't sure who it was though. It wasn't Krystal, she had a blue tail. This one had one of beige. Unlike any tail, he's seen before. It wasn't Fox's, he was orange. It was more of a cattail. If she wasn't a fox, then she's a cat. But not Katt. Her tail was pink. So who the hell was this person? _

Wolf fixated his gaze to the last person on the Hyena's left. An Elephant. A huge one at the fact Wolf wasn't sure how this one was able to fit through the door or even the second one. Wolf put his clues together.

_Alright, what now do I think of this? This seems sketchy. The elephant is acting as a bodyguard. The Hyena must be doing all the talking. But what about the hooded female? What she here for? Another bodyguard. But why hide her face? She's working for the Hyena. But obviously she has her own agenda. Now is the time to ask first, then shoot WAY later._

The Hyena sat grabbed a chair and sat across from the due, however, the hooded figure sat in the booth next to Panther, but the elephant sat next to Wolf. It was like a group meetss up, only it was a fake one.

"I apologize that we're late. Please forgive us, we'll increase your starting pay if you agree to this contract. I can assure you this mission won't take long. If you order any more drinks, it's on me. ", the Hyena smiled. His sharp teeth fitting in perfectly into the spaces from one another. Eerily aligned so no gaps of air can even through though. Not the even the tiniest. Wolf sipped his drink, not wanting to get drunk already. Though he had a strong tolerance he didn't want to walk into something that's gonna put Star Wolf back on the radar again.

Panther took a light sip of his pink martini. Panther loved to drink the sweet ones. No matter how many times, Wolf argued with him, not wanting to carry him back to the Nomad anymore, Panther always got the sweet ones. Some came purple like his fur, others red like roses and pink. Just pink. Panther eyed all three of them carefully.

"You must be the group that wanted to meet with us. Before we begin, is this relating to any criminal activity? If so, then we're already going to decline.", Panther put one finger up pointing it at the hyena. The hyena cackled, making quick high pitched shrieks from time to time. Wolf had a face of disgust. This guy was just pure creepy, plain and simple. The hyena fixed his glasses. He took a relaxing breath.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong. It's something we need you to do on Aquas. All you need to do is flush some people out. You see, there has been a couple of mining operations, being carried out that have been in a way damaging and polluting the waters of Aquas. We've tried on multiple occasions to speak to these groups but they always to vanish before we can catch up to them. Seeing on how Aquas is primarily mostly water-based. We need you to locate them and flush them out. All you gotta do is scare them away, allowing us to resume our operations."

_Bullshit._

Panther took another sip of his martini. He swished the drink around letting some of it overflow and spill bit. Wolf sat back up.

"That it? Flush them out and scare them away? What is your--", Wolf was cut off by the Hyenas empowering the voice

"Yep, that's it. Our operations are not for you to know.", He said smiling with a look of smug. Wolf wanted to knock that grin off his face so bad. Wolf took a gulp of his drink. Bit by bit he wanted to consume more and more, his tongue begging to taste more of the bitter liquid.

"I can assure, that's all there is too it. Time is running short for us. Do you want to engage in this contract of not?" The Hyena held out a pad for the lupine to sign. It's digital pixels waiting for his thumb. Panther put down his drink.

"Before he can do that, where is our payment? Of course, that's how we'll do the job if it pertains to us." Panther clapped his hands together. 'Who are your lovely assistants by the way?".

Hyena adjusted his glasses. He guided his hand toward the Elephant. "This is Muza.", He swung to the other side. "And this is M". Wolf leaned over to grab the digital contract. The hyena pulled out a titanium chip. He used two fingers to hold it. "This baby right here, it's 500,000 dollars right in here". The Hyena teased the lupine by putting more emphasis on the number. "Go to your online bank send them the chip and boom, easy deposit."

Wolf and Panther looked at each other. Both engaging in conversation only with sight. How big was this thing? How serious was it? Who were they representing? Wolf broke the stare he and Panther were having.

"Who are you representing. I'm not going to ask this again", Wolf snarled. The Hyena put his hands up, making a formation with his mouth.

The Hyena wasn't scared. "Okay you big bad Wolf, I'll tell you since you're so curious. We are under the work of Katina. The same planet you're sitting your ass on. That's all you need to know. There you happy?", The Hyena answered. Muza made a deep rumbling in his chest. The Elephant was laughing quietly. Panther put his head a bit forward, putting his head in a position trying to work around the Hyena's cover. "We never got your name."

"My name is Forda."

Wolf knew this was a trap. Their funds will only last them another month or two. He can feel it in his bones. His mind telling him to decline, but his thumb slowly etching its way toward the pad, acting on its own accord. Panther looked at Wolf, silently signed the contract. Panther covered his maw with his mouth a bit, mumbling to himself. Wolf tossed the pad back at the Hyena, his face beaming with excitement. "Alright glad to know you'll be doing this mission. We'll send you more details later. Muza and M got up first, then the hyena. Panther took another sip of his drink. The hyena tossed the chip at Wolf. Wolf grabbed it. He noticed how nice it was. He didn't see this type of expensive chip in a long time. After the Lylat Wars, all he ever has been getting were bronze chips and silver ones. They watched as the three walked out, vanishing out of sight. Panther turned to Wolf. "What do you think?" Panther wanting to inquire Wolf's opinion. Wolf grabbed his drink, looking at how much smaller the ice cubes were.

"This whole thing smells like shit. That Hyena did a piss poor job of a performance. All I see is a coward under there. But that elephant? I can see attempted murder in those eyes. Yet that cloaked being. I see a whole different agenda." Wolf elucidated. Panther finished his drink.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get drunk tonight. I think I'm heading back to the Nomad. You coming?"

Wolf makes a "shoo" gesture with his hand. "I'll think I'll stay here a bit longer." Panther nodded. He got up, adjusting his shirt. Panther was agitated on how sweaty he was, while Wolf was clearly not breaking any sort of sweat whatsoever. He didn't know how he did it. Panther waved Wolf goodbye as he made his way out of the bar and into the bar that they told the cheetah the secret food item. Wolf chugged his drink down. The bitterness can match how Wolf was feeling themselves. Wolf made another thought. Wolf can see how many people were coming into this area. It was probably nighttime already. Bars like this were always to leach off nights like this.

_What the hell is Katina up to? _

.......................

"BILL....relax! You're gonna cause an accident!", Slippy yelled out. Slippy was in the front seat, holding onto his seat-belt for dear life. Falco, Fox, and Krystal were in the back seat. Fox was sitting behind Slippy's seat. Krystal was sitting behind the driver's seat with Falco sitting in between the two. Falco tried to stretch his legs, but he was man spreading between the holder of the car. He can feel a cramp coming on. 

"Bill, you couldn't have gotten bigger jeep? My legs are cramping here!", Falco said. Bill looked into the head mirror started at Falco and looked back onto the road. "We're almost there, bird," Bill replied. Bill always had that pseudo. Remaining calm no matter who was agitated or not. Fox daydreamed out the window. He can see how beautiful the stars were out. He began to connect the dots. Katina was known for many of the constellations the Lylat Galaxy had to offer. Fox was using his fingers to draw imaginary lines to each white dot. He formed constellations in the form of a blade that had the appearance of a key, he then made a constellation with three triangles touching, end on end. Fox chuckled at the thought of a person at his age, would be drawing in the air like a little child. Krystal closed her eyes for most of the trip. She can feel the majority of the Katinians civilians at peace. Some sleeping, some laughing as a whole, others doing more fruitful things. Katina was whole again. Not ravaged by the wars Andross has created for them.

Bill made a turn into an empty lot. There were only two cars in the proximity. Bill parked and turned off the ignition. Bill "We're hereeeeeeee", Bill whooped. Everyone hopped out. Fox getting shoved by Falco a bit to stretch. Krystal walked onto the lot. Seeing some planes and helicopters from a distance. Slippy hopped out of the vehicle. Last but not least, Bill stumbled out, closed his door and locked it by pressing a button on his keychain. Fox looked around his surroundings. Nothing but a couple of buildings from a far. A fence surrounding on house, and A couple of stores right next to it. He felt like he was on Zoness again. Fox stepped a bit away from the vehicle.

"Bill...you sure this is it?", Fox was a bit puzzled.

"Yep it's right down this alleyway. There's a hidden door on one of the walls. Trust me, Fox, I've been going here for a while, I know my stuff.". Bill assured Fox. Falco wrapped his arms around Foxs and Bills. Falco smirked. "Alright Bill, you better be right about this. Lead the way!".

Bill escaped from Falco's clutches before swatting off anything the bird might have left on his jacket. He urged everyone to follow him. They made their way toward the alleyway. They ventured in. A couple of wall lamps, just making the area a bit dim. Bill pointed to a metal door, with a couple of rust on it. He knocked on it. Slippy noticed the door handle.

"Why not open up the door?", Slippy asked

"It's locked from the inside"

"As figured"

A small opening in the door, slip open. A set of gazing purple eyes, looked through the small rectangular hole. It's eyes widened when seeing Bill. The eyes quickly flew away. The whole group can hear a bunch of locks beings unlocked and the metal door gazed open. Fox saw how big this figure was. It was a bull. He was wearing a black and white vest. The bull spoke in a deep and raspy voice.

"Bill..welcome back. I see you've brought Star Fox here."

Bill cleared his throat. "Yep, I did. Don't worry, they won't cause any trouble."

The bull grunted a bit. He stepped aside letting the group go in. Fox couldn't help but hearing the heavy breathing emulating from the bull. He wasn't sure if he was pissed or tired. Krystal put a hand on Fox's shoulder. She spoke in her quiet tone. Hey...relax okay! Let's try to have fun tonight and make sure this is a lasting memory!" Krystal held Fox's paw for a bit. He smiled back.

"Thanks, Krystal I'll try."

_I guess I can go for a couple of drinks. Slippy is getting married. We won't get this time back after all. _

Fox had one goal in mind, for tonight and tonight only.

To get wasted.


	10. X

"THREE CHEERS TO OUR FAVORITE TOAD. HIP HIP--"

"HORRAY"

"HIP HIP--"

"HORRAY"

"HIP HIP"

"HOORAY"

The group of 5 clinked drinks once again. Falco was flustered. He took off his jacket revealing his tank top. You can see a bit of red under his sea of blue feathers. Fox knew that this man was drunk. Completely drunk. Then again, this wasn't the first time he was like this. Falco gulped his glass of vodka. Falco had a thing for vanilla drinks, nothing mixed into it. Just straight up an ingredient. Falco tended to be more of a womanizer when entering his drunk phase. Falco was on his...what-6th glass? Before Falco joined Star Fox, he was a constant drinker. Fox needed to make sure Falco cut loose on his heavy drinking habits. At first, Falco was against it---after all, Falco hadn't drank in years. Falco was really happy to get his hands on something to warm him up on the inside.

Krystal was more reserved. She was drinking a distillery drop. Crafted by a wealthy family business this cocktail is simple, yet sophisticated, leaving you feeling not only tipsy, but refreshed (well, maybe). Krystal was beginning to feel the effects on her but it wasn't as strong as Falco. Krystal was self-aware of drinking too much, which is why Fox thought that was her perfect go-to drink. Who knew, someone and a beverage can match so evenly. She was happy and having a fun time. Fox smiled to himself. She didn't have anything on her mind or she wasn't in anyone else's mind. She held her drink carefully, firm; but tight. One simple nudge from anyone, and the drink would gush all over her.

Slippy was having sparkling water. Fox felt a bit bad. Slippy would be once again the driver taking everyone back home. Slippy would usually get the short end of the stick, but tonight would be just a little bit differently. Slippy wasn't a fan of getting drunk. Similar in a way to Fox, he had boundaries, and now that he was marrying Amanda, those restrictions were higher than taking the Cornerian Entry Exam for the Flight Academy back home. Slippy was the smallest. His legs couldn't reach the floor. The night was simple at first, however it started getting a bit hectic at first with people wanting to take pictures with the Star Fox crew. Even Slippy had some fans.

Bill was enjoying a drink called the Four Horsemen. Extra-strong cocktails often announce themselves with morbid names, like this apocalyptic drink made with Jagermeister, peppermint liquor, cinnamon schnapps, and Bacardi 151. One sip is sure to clear your sinuses, though you might end up on the floor if you down the whole thing. Bill was a tough man. A trait that Fox admired. How Bill can have the worse shit happen to him and yet he would still put on a smile. He suffered a lot of losses when Andross attacked his planet, yet this man enjoyed the battle all the way through. Bill did the opposite of what the bartender had warned him about. Instead of savoring the drink, he gulped it down. He even had the audacity to for another one, and another. Jesus this man was a tank.

Then there was Fox. He was drinking well a simple beer. Fox thought the drink would match with him, but he wasn't even feeling anything. He tried to take a few sips. Fox thought he was making his way slowly to get waste but in fact he was completely sober right next to Slippy. But every sip was a hassle. Fox couldn't even make a dent in the beer. Maybe he could try to get another drink...no that would just make things weird. He wasn't feeling buzz, so he was already failing his one objective he set for himself.

Falco turned his attention to the bartender again trying to get up but stumbling a bit. Slippy caught his pants at the last second trying to pull the bird back into one of the booths. Falco pulled forward getting the toad to release his grip. Slippy went a bit forward as well, his legs hitting Krystal's causing her to spill a bit of her drink. She was gasped and look down. She quickly grabbed a napkin to try and rub some of the liquid off. Bill was just about sleep right where he was sitting. Fox sighed. _Here we go. He was at his limit._ Fox looked at the time on his phone. His eyebrows lifted a bit. They have been here for 5 hours hitting six.

"Erm...ah-bartender. Like yo, pour me another drunk man." Falco fumbled his way to the front bar. The cheetah who was serving the drinks titled his head bit. He can smell the bird's breath from a distance. Just pure vodka. The cheetah shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but you look down for tonight, anymore vodka and your body will start leaking it." Falco shook his head in denial. "Nah man, come on pouring me another." The cheetah refused. Falco got a bit hot.

"Man, fuck you. Give another fucking drink."

"F-Falco...I think you're done. Come on. Bill get your keys. Bill?", Slippy intervened. He turned to face Bill, but Bill was out.

Krystal put her hand in front of his mouth. Faint breaths. Krystal looked at Slippy. "Yeah, he's alive. But he'll need to be carried. Alright, Slippy you're our designated driver." Fox got up to walk around to grab Bill and pull him out. Bill slouched down causing himself to make a jump and catch himself. Bill looked up to see Fox. The dog smiled at Fox grabbing onto his jacked to pull himself up. Fox can smell how putrid his breath was. It nearly caused him to gag. Krystal was the last one out of the booth. Krystal grabbed Bill, letting him rest onto her back. Fox went around to face Krystal.

"You sure you got him? He's a bit heavy.". Fox put his hands out making sure, Krystal wouldn't be hurt under the dogs' wait. Instead, she was doing fine.

"No worries Fox. I can hold my own.", She gave off a light chuckle smiling at Fox, assuring him all would be okay. Fox put his paws up to his chin.

"Alright, it looks like I'm paying for the bill. As usual. Thankfully Slippy remembers to pay me every time. Falco just does it when he does it." Fox went to the bartender to pay for the drink but Krystal told him to stop. She went into her pocket to take out her card. Fox put his paw up to refuse, but she insisted. Slippy trying to push Falco up the short narrow stares before being assisted by the bull. Both Krystal and Fox can hear the commotion.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S COLD, WHERE IS THE FUCK IS MY--", Falco got interrupted.

"FALCO I HAVE IT, TRY NOT TO FALL. DON'T THROW UP ON ME.", Slippy yelled back in fear. Tonight was not the night for him to be covered in gunk. The bull hoisted Falco on his shoulders, with Slippy guiding him to Bills Jeep.

"Why don't you stay here for a bit longer. We'll make another trip to pick you up. He doesn't want him to puke in Bills Jeep. Bill is going on the passenger side." Bill started snoring on Krystal's shoulder. He started to drool a bit. Fox laughed always remembering how much Bill drooled during sleepovers. The pillows were always soaked.

"Sorry, Krystal.", Krystal looked back at a bit of a disgusted face then returning her eyesight to Fox. It slowly unfolded back into a smile. "It's fine. There are a washer and dryer back at the base anyway. Krystal hoisted Bill up to a more comfortable position. Fox was impressed. Krystal could handle her own, she was warrior after all--even then she never showed how strong she really was. She was a formidable pilot but Fox never really seen her go all out before. It would make an interesting sight to see. Fox snapped out of his thoughts once when the cheetah called him over. Krystal waved Fox goodbye carrying Bill up the stairs. Fox waved back.

"That is quite a spontaneous group you have there.", The cheetah responded he held out his hand for the card Krystal gave Fox.

"They are a crazy bunch, but they've all I got. My family.", Fox responded he sat down on one of the bar stools. A bit slouched. He handed the cheetah Krystal's card. The bartender noticed how his beer was still heavy. Fox drank barely much of it. The cheetah continued to wash some glasses that were left over on the bar counter. "Do you want something a bit sweet?", he asked. Fox looked up facing the cheetah eye-to-eye. The cheetah processed the card, waiting for the receipt. "This one is one the house. It's more tropical. I think you'll like it. Better than that cheap beer you bought. I expected something more confronting." the cheetah gave back the unit card, and handed Fox his receipt. Fox looked up in perplexity. 

"What do you mean? By the tropical drink, and that confronting part too.", Fox swirled his beer around. The cheetah smiled a bit. 

"For that tropical drink, though this is Katina and well you wouldn't really find anything like this, it's a cocktail. Very sweet.", the cheetah began to make the drink trying to find some pineapple juice. 

"Go on", Fox begged. 

"As for the alternate drink I was expecting you to drink, was something called Death of the Afternoon.", Fox's face dropped hard. Like a bowling ball when someone can't firmly grasp it. The cheetah went to ground some stirrers and shakers. "It's a fairly fun drink despite the morbid name.". Fox squinted his eyes, trying to observe the cheetah's facial expressions. 

"You say it nonchalantly." 

"Because it's a drink silly. For a leader, you sure are tight, even when at bars. No worries, this drink will help ease your tension." Fox looked at the cheetahs' hands moving so fast, and freely. Their hands were experienced. Fox saw how clean and precise the measures were, no messes--nothing. Fox folded his arms and leaned into the counter. 

"How long have you been working here? " Fox grinned a bit. The cheetah was mixing some juices while he answered. 

"I've been working here for 4 years. I'm planning to own my bar on Corneria. My dad has been helping save up for a place in downtown. Do you know near the theater? It's where that fast food place went out of business.", the cheetah poured ice into this mysterious concoction. 

Fox's tailed swished a bit. "Oh, I remember! Burger Shot? That place went out of business due to health violations. Though the food was good, it was bound to give you a heart attack at some point." Fox trailed on. The cheetah presented the drink. He threw his hands up in a bit of a mini celebration. "Ta-da!" 

Fox went eye level to the drink. The glass was a hurricane glass, nice and smooth. The glass at the top garnished a freshly grated nutmeg and a pineapple wedge. He held up the drink. He swirled it but the liquid was nice and thick. It wouldn't budge to such sorcery. The cheetah snickered. "This little guy is called the Painkiller". Fox put the drink down. 

"You put painkillers in this?". 

"Noooooo. That's the name of the drink. A twist on the Cornerian Colada, the Painkiller cocktail is a rich and fruity tropical drink that’s a specialty of the Aquas Virgin Islands. Coconut cream, orange juice, and pineapple juice join rum in this drink that brings the tropics right to your glass. I learned this drink from my girlfriend." The cheetah added. Fox's tail stopped swishing and his eyes perked down a bit. He smelled it. _Oh. This smells really good._ The little arches in his muzzle bounced up and down a lot. He took a sip. 

_WOAH. THIS IS AMAZING_.

Fox poured more of the drink into his mouth. Now, this was his type of drink. Probably his favorite one even though it was his first. Didn't make a lot of sense to him but damn did this taste good. The cheetah clapped his hands together. "Glad you like it! This one is on the house!" Fox smiled from cheek to cheek. "Thank you!" 

"Have you tried the back area yet!" the cheetah asked with a neutral tone. Fox stopped chugging his drink, wiping off some drinks protruding from his muzzle. "Say what now?" 

"The back area." The cheetah used his head a guide to nod to Fox which way to go. There was a red door. Fox licked his lips to remove any ice on his mouth. "The back area is a special area that has more activities and you get a lot for your buck. Membership is a one time purchase only. There's a bar in there too so you can ask for this for the same drink. The guy there has been working for far longer than I have" Fox got up; drink in hand. "How much?" 

"$100,000"

Fox coughed a bit. 

"But for you, and as a fan, here is a one-time black card. You swipe it over there and it lets you in. Consider this luxury from me.", the cheetah winked. Fox can feel some heat go to his ears. He grabbed the card from the counter and made his way toward the red door. 

_ Alright, let's see what this guy is talking about. _


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My keyboard fucked up and accidentally send me back to the homepage and I completely,lost all my shit. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I'm still pissed at it. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

Fox approached the red door. It's intimidating yet soothing color, gave Fox his reflection. With one drink in hand, he fumbled to get a grip on the black card. He looked at the card. This card felt like air. It was practically weightless. Fox noticed how dark the card was almost matching that of a black hole. Fox turned the card to see a clear golden strip leaving its mark on the back. He looked at the card reader installed on the way. Fox took another glance at the card. 'The Hit'. _Interesting name for a bar._ Fox swiped the card through the reader. In a split second, it made a beeping sound, indication Fox that he was clear to go. He twisted the door handle and entered inside the secret bar. Fox's eyes widened a bit at the scenery. _Woah..._

He looked back to wave the cheetah goodbye and shut the door behind him.

This was a completely different bar then than the previous one he had just been in with the group. Did Bill know about this one? Fox looked up at the in-ceiling bulbs. The room was being lit by a color bulb. From time to time, some parts of this big and huge bar would change color from time to time. He glanced down to see the beautifully crafted carpeting. What kind of bar had carpets this good? Even then what kind of bar even had carpets? Fox dismissed the thought as he entered the room. The room had a different temperature to it. It was much warmer than in the previous bar. No wonder this place is so pricey. Only the 1% of Katina can afford to go to places like these. Fox observed the bar area, for it too, had a different style to it. This look was a throwback to a much older style of the bar but with updated colors and looks. It was made to bring back memories when Katina was at peace. Before Andross came and fucked everything up. Fox shoved the black card into his pocket. It served its purpose, no use for it anymore.

Fox approached the bar counter, couldn't help but noticed to himself, the dark brown wood that would shot back the bright lights above the bar. He moved his hand along the surface. Practically no friction at all. This wasn't made in some dumb old factory, this was--if not all of it was handcrafted. This bar was able to establish a homey vibe to it. Fox really enjoyed how a bar was able to give him that feeling. Fox looked up to see Fennec cleaning some glasses. The Fennec fox did a double-take before greeting Fox with a welcoming smile. "Welcome!", the Fennec greeted him. His attire was a bit different from the cheetahs. He wore a red vest instead of a black one. A symbol of status for bartenders.

Fox sat down on one of the stools. It had built-in seat cushions. A big step up from the other one. One's behind wouldn't go numb at all with this. The Fennec looked at Fox, then to his drink. He pointed to the orange vulpines hurricane glass.

"Would you like another glass? Looks like you've been carrying a near-empty one." The Fennec asked politely. Fox dipped his head down to see that his glass was nearly empty. He looked up smiling. "Yes please!" Fox gleamed with a bit of happiness. He felt a bit warm inside. How can drink so cold, filled you up nice and warm?

The Fennec nodded and proceeded to take the empty glass away. Fox folded his arms once more and leaned into the counter hearing the background music playing. He tapped his fingers on the bar counter. Fox started to watch the tv in the top left corner near the bar. It was elevated near some hanging speakers. It was some celebrity gossip channel. Fox never really paid attention to those types of things. They were faker than someone getting plastic surgery. Just then his ears perked up quickly. Fox heard this song before. The voice singing flowing like water with his vocals.

_Moon River, wider than a mile......I'm crossing you in style someday_

It suddenly hit Fox as his cheeks tighten getting punched in the gut by nostalgia. This was his father's favorite song. He remembers whenever he would be upset and crying like a baby, his father played this song while carrying Fox, slowly swinging him side-to-side. James loved to tell him that part a lot while raising him. Fox closed his eyes starting to mouth the lyrics. He didn't care what was around him. He felt at ease. Away from all his problems. A temporary paradise. A quick mental vacation.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker...Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

_  
_The Fennec came back quickly, with another glass of the sweet drink. Fox thanked the Fennec and trailed off again. Fox can hear heavy boots stepping towards the bar, but he didn't care. He wanted to savor the song while it lasted. Fox started to sway his head slowly to the left and to the right.

_Two drifters, off to see the world.....There's such a lot of world to see_

Fox can hear someone faintly sit down next to him. He didn't notice, nor did he mind. Fox began to mouth the lyrics to himself. Though he can feel the eyes of this person stare at him, Fox didn't mind. It was empty with only a few people.

_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend.....My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

The Fennec came back to approach the mysterious figure, The vulpine can feel the gaze drift away. The Fennec began to talk to the person.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker......_ _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

"This is your 14th glass. Are you sure want another one?", The Fennec asked with a bit of unease in his tone. The Figure snicked a bit and nodded his head. Fox's ears twitched again. _Was that...?No..._Fox continued to listen to the last bits of the song. It was only a 2-minute song, but to him, it felt everlasting.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a bit of a buzz. It's gonna take a while to knock this one down.", The Fennec obeyed and went to pour this person another glass. Fox's eyes opened wide. He was out of his realm and snapped back to reality. Fox looked down a bit starting at his full glass. The thick yellow liquid prohibiting him from seeing his reflection. Fox's mind went rampant for a bit. He thought he never would have heard this voice again. He didn't want to admit it. But he was here. He was sitting right next to Fox. The Fennec came back again with a large bottle, opened the cap and started to pour the mysterious liquid into the small glass. It smells quite pungent, causing Fox's nose to twitch a bit. It was strong. So strong it managed to mask the painkiller's sweet smell.

From the corner of his eye, he can see a grey fur anthro with new attire. A dark red jacket with black pants. Fox looked forward. He flicked his jacket a bit, slowly but surely making his way to his waist. Fox tried to make it unnoticeable, but he can feel the gaze again. Fox wrapped his paws around his blasters handle. But the figure called him out on his tactics.

"If you're gonna shoot, there's a dartboard right there.", Fox stopped. He cursed to himself and reset his paws to their original positions. He wrapped his hands around his cold drink, feeling the drips from cold glasses condensation. He took a gulp. He didn't want to turn to his left. But had to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He took a big gulp and proceeded to turn his head. His throat tightened. Fox knew it.

Wolf

Fox looked at the lupine, however, the lupine wasn't looking back. Instead, he was looking down into his drink. The dark, thick liquid perfectly still, filled to the top due to the large ice cubes placed into them. Wolf began to smirk a bit, eventually turning into his trademark smile. Fox can feel a bit of sweat down his forehead. Wold turned to him, now making eye contact with the vulpine. Wolf spoke

"Darts are free so there's no need to use a blaster."

_Smartass_

The song ended leaving an awkward silence between the two. Wolf spoke once more. "That's not how you treat your old war buddy pup". Wolf broke the silence, chuckling a bit with a bit of darkness coming with it. Fox took another sip of his drink. No matter what, no matter how many times he blinked, the lupine was sitting right next to him. Fox felt embarrassed. He practically showed his soft side..in front of his rival. Fox fumbled in his mind trying to put a sentence together. He finally came up with one.

"I didn't expect to see you here Wolf. What are you doing on Katina?". Fox asked with a bit of aggression in his tone. Wolf seems to pick this up and smiled. Fox put a finger up. "Before you continue, we're not buddies".

"Take a look around you pup, I'm in my element, Alcohol practically runs through my blood." Wolf laughed a bit. Fox squinted his eyes.

"You didn't answer the second half of my question. Answer it." Fox couldn't help that Wolf wasn't hostile. But it was something else. Fox couldn't put his finger on it just yet. 

"Look at you all curious all of sudden. Alright pup, I'm on Katina to chill.", Wolf lied easily knowing Fox can see through it. Fox grunted with annoyance.

"Bullshit Wolf, tell me.", Fox glared down at his attire. Fox knew he was right, this was completely different than before. Wolf's clothing was tight showing his muscles and his broad shoulders. Fox's eyes moved up and down. Fox's jaw dropped a bit. _Did the lupine ever look this....good?_

Wolf chuckled a bit. "Ah, you got me. Alright pup, I'll tell ya. I came here to take on a mission." Wolf breaking eye contact with Fox to take another sip of his drink. Fox took a sip trying to keep his eye on Wolf. He wiped a bit of the remaining dripping liquid on his chin. Wolf went back to facing Fox again.

"What kind of mission huh? Returning to your old ways?" Fox questioned Wolf's response. Wolf gave a smug look. A look of domination aura. Fox's pupils increased in size. He was a bit flustered, to be honest. Fox tried to regain his state. His chest got warm. Fox put his paw up to his chest, he knew it wasn't the drink. He didn't feel this way for a long time. Wolf snickered.

"Not at all pup. Completely legal." Wolf gave a short and sweet answer.

"I see you have a new outfit. It looks good on you." Fox internally screamed at that last part he said. He can see the lupines smile increase in size for a moment.

Wolf scratched his head for a bit. Wolf leaned in a bit close to Fox. He spoke in a dark yet sensual tone. "You like what you see?". Fox grunted but gasped a bit. He was thrown off. Fox thought about what he should say for a couple of seconds. His mind just burning up in so many emotions, he couldn't begin to list them all. Fox took a big gulp of his drink, feeling the ice slide quickly against the roof of his mouth. Fox turned to away look down at his glass now half empty. He wasn't ready to deal with this. He didn't want to talk about it with Krystal, He didn't want to talk about it to himself. But his body was beginning to show different signs. Fox sucked his teeth.

Wolf leaned back and laid into the stool. "Relax pup with your tense ass. I ain't here to fight. I'm here to get fucked up like you are.", Wolf explained. Fox didn't sense anything coming from Wolf. No deceit, not Lord O Donnell-- It was just Wolf. Nothing but Wolf and only Wolf. Wolf turned around so that his back was touching the bar counter, resting his elbows on the edges of the rounded table.

Wolf cleared his throat a bit before taking a much more calculate sip of his drink. "So what brings your ass here to sulk in your own pity?", Fox slammed his drink on the counter. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Falco, Bill, Krystal and I took Slippy out to celebrate his engagement." Fox smiled a bit to himself. He was a bit happy. Wolf chuckled.

"No fucking shit? Looks like the toad finally found someone to settle down with." Wolf nodded in approval. Fox swung his stool from left to right in a repeating pattern.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to either. I'm happy for him." Fox smiled at Wolf. Wolf gave off a little grin. He was warming up to Wolf and so quickly in a short time span. Fox didn't know what to make of it. _I guess Wolf was telling the truth. I feel a little bit like shit._ Wolf lowered his head a bit to stretch his neck.

"What about you and the vixen? You ever tied the knot?" Wolf asked with a tone of curiosity. A question was innocent enough as it is. But to Fox, it was like a death sentence. Fox lowered his head, enough to make Wolf guess what happened.

"You guys broke up?". Fox gave off a silent nodded. He was expecting the lupine to burst out in laughter but to his surprise not a single peep. Fox raised his head again to look at Wolf.

"Sorry to hear that pup. Shit happens" Wolf said while shrugging his shoulders. Fox repeated the action. Like monkey see, monkey do.

"Yeah. Things weren't working out for both of us." Fox sighed once more, trying to catch his breath. "She was the one who called it off." Wolf nodded in silence. Wolf fixed his posture again. Fox looked at the demeanor of his rival. Fox looked around. He didn't see Panther or Leon. "Where are your teammates?" Fox examined the area and couldn't find both of them. Wolf stared off into the distance.

"Panther went back to the Nomad. Leon left the team. He got bored and didn't see himself in this type of line. I guess I can see it from his point of view. It's rare to see people hire old war criminals for jobs.", As Wolf explained his situation, Fox couldn't help but admire the way his lips moved, his muzzle arching a bit. _If he can just..._Everything was becoming a sort of blue. He needed to find a way to snap out of this quickly. 

"You're too tense pup.", that sent Fox back on Katina again, his mind somewhere else. "What?"

"I said you're too fucking tense." Fox quickly raised his voice a bit in denial.

"Am not"

"Are too" Wolf whooped. "Explain to me how you were ready to take our your blaster and fire?" 

_He wasn't wrong about that._

Wolf took another gulp of his drink, finishing it in one big swoop, He let some drops drip from his chin setting the glass on the table. He waved his finger around wanting the Fennec to bring another round. Fox licked his lips a bit. _I want to know...what...that...taste like...what his lips taste like. Damn it what kind of game was this? _

Wolf perked up a bit. He quickly faced Fox, causing the vulpine to jolt a bit.

"I know what will get you a bit loose." Fox tilted his head in confusion, bringing his brows downward to further the message.

"How about a game of Pool and Darts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to end this little arc, before moving on to the next one. Stay tuned.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Fox was flabbergasted. He wasn't sure how to quite make of this. The idea of relaxing with Wolf would be the last thing that would run across his mind. Fox took another gulp of his, this time he chugged it all down, not leaving a single drop. He let out a quick gasp for air. Fox took a deep breath, turning to face the grey-furred lupine. Fox noticed how Wolf wasn't being hostile at all. It was his eyes that lured him in. The crimson eyes of the lupine that put the Fox under some sort of spell. A spell that he can get out of, but he didn't want to. Wolf's eyes in Fox's mind were _hypnotic_. In a good way. Fox put up a weak grin, feeling the hotness rising to his cheeks than to his ears. "Sure, which game do you want to first?". One of Wolf's ear twitched in excitement. Wolf got up from his stool.

"How about a simple game of darts?", Wolf started walking to get the cup full of darts, each one color-coded. One set was green, the other was blue. Fox got up from his seat leaving his glass behind. He quickly stood up trying to stop his tail from swishing side to side. Wolf looked down a bit seeing the tail move with grace.

"Someone's eager.", Wolf reached into the cup taking out all 6 darts. "Which one do you want?", Wolf moved his hands in a motion representing a scale. Fox reached for the green ones. He could see how sharp they darts were. Fox smiled up at Wolf, he wasn't good at darts, but why decline to his uncharacteristic offer? Wolf set the cup back on the counter. Fox and Wolf stood a reasonable distance from the dartboard.

"I haven't played this in a long time, so I'm gonna miss a lot most likely", Fox pulled an excuse.

Wolf chuckled a bit. "It's easy to get into, you'll feel the flow running through your bones in no time." Wolf gave off a reassuring smile. Fox opened his eyes a bit more. _That smile, that damn smile, it's not anything I've seen from him. It's like he's a new and different person. _Fox felt at ease. However, the feeling in his chest was spreading. There's something he wanted more from Wolf. Something that only Wolf can give him. Fox giggled a bit. "Thanks", he said. Wolf nodded and began to explain how darts worked. There was a lot to quite to take him. Fox quickly zoned out, just noticing how handsome the lupine was. Fox just nodded as an instinct, kept doing it as Wolf finished up with the last sentence. He remembered what Krystal told him.

_A game isn't fun, when you know where it's going_

"Alright we'll play 501," Wolf let Fox take the first throw. Fox closed one eye trying to get a score that was good to reduce his score. He tossed the dart. It landed in the lower section of the board.

Wolf snickered a bit. "Not bad pup. But watch how it's done", Wolf winked at the vulpine but making it very obvious since his eye patch covered the other. Fox felt the heat flush to his ears. Wolf was picking up on all of these signals, not giving Fox ways to counter right back. Fox stepped back letting Wolf take his shot. Wolf casually threw the dart at the board getting the little pin between the 20s and 10s. Fox did a double-take. Wolf was more precise than he was. A very clean hit. Fox gave a little mini clap. It was his turn. He tried to throw it like Wolf, thinking if Wolf can do it, he can do it better.

He was dead wrong. Fox missed completely. He heard the dart hit the wall, then falling to its doom, landing on the floor. Wolf let out a burst of laughter. Fox lowered his ears, burying his head into his shoulders, well enough to make him have no neck. Fox felt like a turtle. Wolf stopped laughing, with little coughs in between. Wolf went back stood in Fox's place. "Don't worry pup, in time you'll get better.",Wolf can see the cute vulpine embarrassed face._ Not yet, Wolf... Not yet._

Fox let out a giggle right after. It was a simple game, nothing more and nothing less. He was enjoying his time with Wolf. Fox let out a big grin, letting out some worries and stress with an inhale and exhale. Wolf tossed the dart up in the air catching it with two fingers. He flicked the second dart, feeling confident about where it landed. Another direct hit. Fox put his hands up to his waist. It was obvious Wolf has been playing much more than Fox, he wondered if Wolf competed in competitions. Fox thought about it for a good minute.

_Nah_.

It was Fox's turn again. Fox raised the last dart he had. He threw it will all the precision he can muster. A direct hit in the center. Fox shouted a bit in excitement. He clenched his fist in victory. "Nice! A bullseye!", Fox backed away bit giving Wolf his space to land his final dart. Wolf quietly walked into his spot, letting Fox exult in his victory...for now. Wolf held his breath and quickly threw his last dart. It hit the center. Fox slouched in defeat. Wolf snickered giving off his trademark grins.

"Better luck next time Fox. Still not bad for your first time in a while", Wolf complimented on Fox's attempt. Fox shrugged his shoulders. Fox pointed towards the pool tables.

"Bet I can beat you in Pool though," Fox smiled.

"Oh really?" Wolf walked past Fox picking up, a Pool cue, brushing passes the vulpines. Fox quickly retreated his hand. Wolf grabbed a pool cue and tossed Fox one. Fox caught feeling the nice smooth wood that made contact with his paws. He swung it around a bit. Wolf grabbed the triangle rack from one of the compartments set up nearby. Wolf gathered the balls and organized them in a neat fashion. Fox crossed his arms waiting to begin playing.

Wolf turned around. "Stripes or Solids?", he asked. Fox beamed with excitement. "Stripes...I'll do stripes". Wolf nodded. Once everything was set up, Wolf grabbed the cue ball located somewhere inside the table and placed it.

"So who's going first?", Fox asked. Wolf grinned. "You go!",

Fox declined.

"No no, you go, I went first in the previous game.", Fox smiled with contempt.

"Okay"

  
Wolf leaned a bit forward setting the cue ball on the green surface. Wolf began to the tip of the pool cue with some cube chalk. He rubbed it on the tip, making eye contact with Fox while he was doing. Fox looked a bit annoyed, but at the same time..._aroused for some reason_. Wolf tossed the cube chalk to Fox. Fox began to rub the chalk onto the tip of the cue making sure that when he would swing and release, that cue wouldn't slip. Wolf asked Fox if he was ready, to which the vulpine responded yes. Wolf began to get into position, putting one of his hands at the bottom of the cue while using the other one to aim. He bent over; he started to aim with his one eye. Fox wasn't looking at Wolf aiming, rather than his attention was elsewhere. Fox looked at the lupine's ass. It's nice round curvature. Fox without knowing, started to stick his tongue out, his pupils increasing in size; He can feel the tight fabric of his pants rubbing against his member. _Fox, the fuck are you doing? This is your rival, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _Fox reached down to adjust his pants He stood behind Wolf so he can make sure the lupine wasn't looking. He probably wouldn't have noticed because of his eye patch. Wolf took a shot hitting the white ball against the barrage of colors. The balls scattered everywhere hitting from one end to the other. Wolf was able to land the 2,5 and 7 in some holes. Wolf got back up slowly, grinning very mischievous.

_Did he see that? Did Wolf notice something was up? Am I that fucking obvious? I don't what's going on anymore. _

Fox took a deep breath and let it out. He walked to where the white ball was sitting, awaiting his arrival. Fox fumbled trying to get his position right. He was really rusty when it came to this. Wolf crossed his arms. "Hey pup, you need help?" Fox turned back to decline his Wolf's proposal.

"No THANK you, I'm good. I can figure this out on my _own_.", Fox held his breath and swung as hard as could. The ball went as fast as it could, hitting some stripes along the way. But to no avail, the white ball merely collided with stripe, causing that one to flail; hit a color landing it in one of the corner holes. Fox put his hand into a fist. "Damn it".

The Wolf laughed. "Jeez Fox, not even bar games can loosen you up." Wolf started. He went into the same position and hit again. However, he only did the same thing as Fox. Wolf glared into the vulpine's eyes.

"Oops", He said sarcastically. Fox began to rub his face, slowly adjusting it till his middle finger showed. Wolf merely responded by blowing a smooch with just his lips. Fox rubbed his temples. Wolf was good, _too good. _Fox tried to contain the heat building up in his body, but with every second that passed, it merely increased in temperature. Anymore; he could make the bar into a sauna. Fox skipped across the pool table to get to the main cue ball. Wolf stopped him in his tracks. "Pup why don't I show how to really aim?",Wolf gave the offer again, with a bit of a self inviting grin.

_Fuck it_

Fox gave in. He didn't want to struggle anymore. This feeling won. Now it was only a matter of time before he can express himself. He was a ticking hormonal time bomb bound to burst. Wolf proceeded to guide Fox's hands into a more comfortable way with the cue stick. Fox can feel Wolf's black gloves and smooth paws glide over his arms, the rough fur colliding with the softness of Fox's. Two different frictions endlessly becoming one. Fox held his breath a bit; With the Wolf towering over him, he can feel the heavy breathing from the lupine. Fox surrendered. It was pointless to resist. The game changed completely.

"Arch your back like this.", Wolf glided over Fox's back, slowly pushing it inwards slipping his hands under the vulpines jacket and shirt. Fox grunted a bit. Wolf smirked to himself. He was in control but yet, watching himself to make sure he doesn't claim his prey..._yet_. "Now push your waist outwards, this gives you more balance so you don't stumble." Fox shivered a bit, due to how gentle Wolf was being. Wolf grabbed Fox's waist, placing his hands onto Fox's belt, dipping at least finger underneath the layer; pulling Fox's behind, toward his crotch. Fox's eyes widened. Wolf wanted to help him alright, _but not with pool_. Wolf eye Fox's legs a bit.

"Say pup, you let a little bit of yourself go? All that stuff going straight to your thighs?" Wolf let go of Fox's waist. Fox knew this was the Wolf that's been hiding underneath the mask he was wearing all this time. Fox let out a gasp.

Fox turned his neck around the best he could. "Pretty sure you just called me fat." However, Fox knew this right. Fox gained a bit after the wars and facing his inner struggles, that sometimes food was his comfort. He can still fit into his pants, but it was a bit tighter than before. Fox was just a bit out of shape. To one's first glance it was barely even noticeable, not even to sharp eyes such as Falco. Wolf let go of his rival's waist. "Nothing that light exercise won't fix", with that he slapped Fox's ass, making it jiggle just a bit.

"Ah!" Fox covered his mouth with his paw. _Shit..._

_Wolf had him._

Wolf cackled a bit. "Well, Fox didn't know you were this tense. Or maybe I just wanted to tease you.", Wolf leaned in close to Fox's ears, with Fox still in his position only more eased up.

"We can play a different _game_, just because we're rivals doesn't mean we can't have fun.",Fox swung around leaning against the pool table dropping the stick nearby. Fox can feel Wolf's body press up against his, below the belt. Wolf slowing closing the gap between both their muzzles. Fox was in lust mode._I don't need it....I-I don't need it....I...I need it. _

Fox pushed his head forward, ending the gap between their muzzles earlier than Wolf wanted it to be. Fox started burying his tongue into his rival's mouth. Wolf was a bit surprised for Fox to make that first move, but he didn't mind. Fox wrapped his hand around the back of Wolf's head forcing the lupine to push his mouth deeper into Fox's own mouth. Spit mixing and tongues colliding trying to dominate one another, Wolf wrapped his own around Fox's pulling it on it. Fox didn't know but he didn't care. Fox started to move his pelvic area like a wave, again and again brushing against Wolf's. Each kiss making a popping sound. Fox let out a few moans here and there, only for the lupine to end it. Fox yelped a bit, having a tongue out flailing around a bit for a spit trail from his own to Wolfs.

"Pup don't get too excited just yet. We're in a public area.", Wolf cracked a smile. A devious smile. Wolf turned around. "Yo bartender, does this shithole have any rooms?", Wolf yelled. The bartender looked up remaining a neutral expression. "Walk down this way and take a left, you will be charged extra though.", The Fennec responded. Wolf turned around.

"We're gonna have fun with this thing"

Fox felt his hand being tugged by Wolf. Fox couldn't think, his cheeks red as a tomato, his member throbbing begging to be released from its cage. Both anthros walked down, opening a nice golden brown lit room. Perfect for the two canines. Fox was thrown onto the bed, sinking into the mattress. It was like a cloud, so soft and bouncy. Wolf unzipped his jacket a bit and crashed down on top of Fox.

"You want this Fox?", Wolf raised himself up, Fox's legs wrapped around Wolf's waist. Fox put his hands onto Wolf's chest feeling his pecs, his abs underneath his fur. He wanted it. He wanted it all. To himself, a selfish greedy Fox. Fox unzipped Wolf's jacket revealing a black tank top.

"_Damn, _Fox so eager. I like that", Wolf laid down on top of the Vulpine. Wolf started to grind a bit on top of the body of his rival, biting down on Fox's neck. "Ah!", Wolf released his bite, slowly started to kiss around Fox's neck. "Wolf....oh...ugh....", Fox was at a lost for words. Wolf licked his way up to Fox's chin ending the trail with another kiss. Fox rubbed his paws up and down Wolf's back feeling the muscles and how sturdy they were.

Wolf slowly started to take off Foxs jacket tossing it to the side, leaving only a green tank top. Fox's vision becoming blurry bit by bit The amount of tension slowly decreasing bit by bit, his pheromones giving off signals, his member beginning to leak. Wolf trailed his mouth to Fox's belly lifting his shirt, giving hard and deep pecks causing the vulpine to yelp in pleasure. Wolf began to unbuckle his pants, pulling down to reveal his dark boxers. Fox looked up seeing the huge bulge presenting itself to him as a present on Christmas eve. Wolf grabbed Fox's belt, beginning to unbuckle it, revealing white boxers. Wolf grinned. "Opposites attract don't they?", Wolf pulled down Fox's underwear revealing the hard and erect member, pulsating with every throb, veins here and there; with a bit of pre-cum dripping down. Wolf dropped his boxers and started to grab Fox's erection.

"Oh! Fuuuck yes.", Fox moaned in pleasure. Wolf stroked up and down, cupping his balls, slowly messaging them. Fox slowly started to thrust bit by bit. Wolf let go and started to put his dick next to Fox's. He pulled Fox toward himself, elevating his pelvis just a bit so that both of their cocks were hitting against one another. Fox raised himself up bit, pushing himself, against Wolf's cock, Wolf growling seductively. Wolf started to grab both of their cocks jacking both erections at the same time. Wolf did a bit of a twist here and there, making Fox jolt a bit from time to time. Wolf started to pick up the pace. Fox can feel his head being grabbed by Wolf making eye contact with him.

"I want to see your face when you cum.", Wolf said as he was biting his lip. Fox throbbed harder and harder getting close to ejaculation.

"Wolf....I'm close"

"Same"

Fox can barely make out Wolf's face anymore. Without hesitation both of them thrust their pelvises cumming at the same time. Their seminal fluids being mixed together with this pulsating shot. Some shots flew higher than others leaving a bit of stain on their shirts. Fox was slowly beginning to calm down. He needed that, he really did. Wolf hit all the sweet spots. Wolf laid back a bit exhausted from the work. As seconds progressed their dick became limply satisfied with the outcome. Fox rubbed his eyes. 

"Shit, how are we gonna clean this?", Fox asked. Wolf looked up. Wolf reached into his pants that were on the floor, dug through one of his pockets to take out a rag. Fox titled his head. "You carry a cum rag?"

Wolf shook his head."No, I carry this to wipe off anything that has the misfortune of hitting my Wolfen." Wolf backed up cleaned some of the stains on his tank top. He tossed Fox the rag. He stood up. Fox didn't want to use this rag but he didn't really have another option. After he was done, he can see Wolf's beautiful ass this time in full view as he bent over to grab his boxers and pants. Fox wounded up his paw and slapped nice and hard. Wolf jolted a bit, with this tail shooting straight up. Fox laughed a bit. Wolf turned around with a bit of glare but eased up.

"Clever Fox", Wolf finished getting ready. Fox did the same as well. Wolf turned around to face the vulpine. Fox stoop up too cracking his back a bit.

"You know I'm looking for a third pilot, that bitch ass Leon left. I could use a nice piece of ass like yours.", The lupine wrapped both his arms around Fox's waist, with both muzzles in close proximity. Fox gulped a bit. "Wolf...", Fox braced himself. Wolf noticed the sudden body change. Wolf let go of his rival's waist, slowly backing up. "I get it.", Fox looked a bit puzzled.

"You're still in denial. Alright, you can go back to being that straight legendary pilot, all the girls want.", Fox shook his head. "Wait Wolf no -it's not--", Wolf put up his finger, signaling the Fox to shut his mouth. He sighed. "Fox it's clear that you can't control your urges", Wolf approached Fox. He poked at his head a bit, but in a playful way.

"I'm no goddamn, psychologist or therapy dude or whatever, but something in your mind isn't right. Do me a favor, and talk to someone. Someone you know you can trust.", Fox's ears wilted. He looked down a bit. But all of sudden he felt Wolf's hand guide his chin up, getting a little peck from lip-to-lip. "Here's my contact information though." Wolf smiled. He took two of his fingers and lightly tapped Fox's forehead with them. Fox's ears flew in red, but this time much lighter. Wolf made his way back toward the bar area, with that he vanished.

"I'll see ya around pup.", Wolf walked off. Fox was flustered. He didn't know what to say. But deep down, he needed to get something off his chest. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Fox looked down to see it was from Krystal. She was waiting outside with Bill Jeep. Fox quickly rushed outside waving the Fennec goodbye. Wolf was quick. He didn't see any sight of him. Fox bolted up the stairs, nodding to the bull goodbye; He made his way out of the alleyway. He can feel Katina's cold air hit his fur, to which it felt refreshing. His eyes lit up as he saw Bills Jeep, with Krystal waving inside. Fox paced quickly and got into the passenger's seat.

"Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Things got a bit crazy, I'll let you know on the way back.", Krystal got into reverse gear, driving out of the parking lot. Fox put his seat belt in. Krystal looked at Fox, quick glance before paying attention to the road. Fox looked out of the window. As Krystal was driving Fox spoke up.

"Hey, Krystal?"

"Yes?"

"Can we--", Krystal interrupted him. She quickly looked back giving him a comforting smile.

"If you want to talk about us, leave it for next time, lets just get you back to base." Krystal looked at Fox's shirt. "What's with the stain? Did you spill something on yourself?"

Fox quickly stuttered. "I-I-I...Yeah, you're right I did. Silly me", Fox chuckled nervously. Krystal shrugged her shoulders and continued on driving.

_Whew....close call...I guess Wolf left his mark on me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first arc. The next arc will be a bit more longer. But don't worry, The first chapter of the new arc is in development and will be out shortly after this one


	13. XIII

_"Come a bit closer Wolf", a voice calmly ordered Wolf to scooch a bit forward. Wolf hesitated for a bit before obeying the orders. _

_"Don't move, I'm going to apply some ice to it before putting on some medication.", the voice calmed Wolf a bit making Wolf decrease the number of sobs that constantly escaped from his throat. Wolf made eye contact with the voice that was helping Wolf with his wounds. _

_"Patroklos?", Wolf asked his older brother. Wolf didn't really have anyone but his brother. Though his brother ended up on the wrong side of the tracks, he still loved Wolf. Patroklos gave off a little smile to his younger brother. "Yeah?"._

_"Does Father hate us? Do he hate me?", Wolf looked down toward the bed that they sitting on. "Every time I do my best, it's not enough. Sometimes I wish I wasn't here. Because no matter what I do I feel like every day I train with him, it's a day closer to meeting death. Sometimes I wonder if Father is death itself.", Wolf rubbed his other eye-getting rid of the tear that escaped while having the bruised one still throbbing with pain. Patroklos stood quiet for a moment. He continued to ice Wolf's eye. He closed his eyes, hummed for a few seconds the began to speak. _

_"Dad is a bit complicated...He...He just wants the best for us....", Wolf held his knees to his chest. Patroklos put some blue healing lotion on his finger and gently wiped is around the bruised area, once he was done icing it. He continued speaking. "Hey, Wolf so I was cleaning your room yesterday..."_

_'Aw shit', Wolf thought to himself. His heart rate accelerated a bit. He prayed to any god that his brother didn't find his 'stuff'. Wolf took a deep breath. _

_Patroklos put his hand on Wolf's shoulder. He smiled giving Wolf a compassionate smile. "It's okay to be who you are. I won't tell dad, but promise me you'll hide them better," Patroklos grinned a bit. Wolf pouted. "My magazines weren't for yourself to find!", Patroklos laughed a bit. _

_"I know...but if dad finds out, I'm not sure what he'll do.", He leaned in to give his brother a hug. Wolf hesitantly wrapped his arms around his older brothers. _

_"I love you just for who you are. No matter what I'll protect to you the end, even if it's the most trivial obstacle......."_

_______________________________________

Wolf opened his one eye that was greeted by the ceiling. He lifted his eyepatch, tapped his cybernetic one lightly to open it. Wolf yawned letting out a bit of noise. He sucked his lips a bit, rubbing his muzzle. He raised his body, groaning a bit. Wolf felt the beaming light of Katina peering through one of his windows upon the Nomad.

_Some fucking Promise_, Wolf rubbed his temples a bit. He didn't get fucked and yet he ended up with a headache anyway. He tossed aside the covers, feeling the humid air drift against his shaft. Wolf always preferred to sleep naked. Wolf's fur tended to stick itself together from time-to-time; Wolf needed to spend a bit of time in his shower to de-tangle the sticky fur. Wolf eventually gave and ended up sleeping naked from that day. He got up to cracking his neck a bit to hear some loud pops. He grabbed his phone expecting some text from his night from before. A certain vulpine to text him. He rubbed his eye, before looking at it.

Nothing. His notifications ran dry. Wolf's ears felt back a bit and he began to rub his forehead a big. If he'd call--he'd call, if he text--he text. Wolf tossed the phone aside and made his way to the bathroom. The pale door swiped open as we began to stare at himself in the mirror. Some of the scars that ran down his chest. The one that went straight down his stomach. He scratched his belly a bit. He made gun fingers to the mirror. "Who's that sexy guy?"

"Fuck yea its me!", Wolf smiled to himself. Wolf mentally patted himself on the back and hopped into the shower. He cranked it up the max. Wolf never cared for the burning water he was quite used to it. He stood there for a couple of minutes, maybe even longer, washing his fur from the dirt and sweat that hid on him. His cybernetic eye was waterproof and sealed really well around his eye. Once he was done, he brushed his teeth, mainly with mouthwash and spat it out. He was dressed in only some shorts and a tank top. He went to his nightstand to check his phone.

Once again nothing. Wolf mumbled to himself, taking his phone, walking out of his room. His nose picked up on a smell. His ears twitched a bit. Panther was making breakfast. His favorite dish unknowingly to Panther. Wolf quickly rushed to the kitchen, to see the feline swaying his tail back and forth, sizzling bacon and his on the pan. Panther turned back.

"Morning Wolf, you slept in a bit.", Panther nodded to Wolf. Wolf repeated the same action. Wolf sat down on one of the stools, being presented with a dish.

"Wolf that's yours I'm making mine. Eat yours while it's still hot.", Panther turned back to focus on his food that was cooking in the non-stick pan. Wolf looked down, drooling just a bit. Raspberry Crepe cake with bacon-wrapped eggs. Wolf grabbed a fork and begun to dig into his dish. Wolf gobbled down his food, barely chewing his food while paying attention to his phone. He kept turning it on and off waiting for someone to text him. Wolf felt his self-esteem drop a bit. _Fucking knew it._

"Wolf..." Panther interrupted Wolf's zoning out. 

"A message came through earlier this morning. More details about this Aquas mission. We'll have to fly off tomorrow."

Wolf finished his meal and forced a big burp out. He patted his belly, getting back into his groove.

"Alright, Panther hurry the hell up and lets this show on the road."


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of this arc, and let me know what think. The first chapter of the arc is on its way and fast!

Katina's mornings were always bright. It's beautiful rays warming Katina's surface that would freeze overnight. Katina's military headquarters were the first to embrace this warmth. Though things were great on the outside, people were walking around, stands opened once again, the inside of the base was a bit hectic. A lot of people were up at the crack of dawn near the capital of Katina's cities. Restaurants quickly rushed to satisfy the number of people who would walk into to eat their favorite dishes. Katina's military base was different. If you worked there you wouldn't have the freedom of eating whatever meal you wanted. Breakfast was a small number of calories every day. Only important teams such as Star Fox were able to do that. Unlike Corneria, Katina did have favoritism involved. The team was chilling in a separate part of the base, far from the regular cafeteria.

"Ah, my head, god-dammit, what happened last night?", Falco rubbed his temples a bit, only to inflate the throbbing pain that his veins in his forehead were giving off. Falco adjusted the sweats that he had on. They weren't even his size, they were Bills. Bill was a size smaller than the bluebird.

Slippy still had his outfit on. "Falco you really were wasted.", Slippy said. He handed Falco a container of water. "You'll need to fill these up on your one. I filled it up for you anyway, so enjoy.", He added. Falco glared at the toad, causing Slippy to quickly flee. Falco took the container of water and started to chug it down. He let a few drips escape a bit, going down his chin. His throat was burning, so it was great for Falco.

"Well Falco, you sort of were a hassle to get out.", Slippy explained. "The bull at the bar was carrying you to the Jeep. That bouncer.", Slippy finished his sentence with a bite of French toast he was eating. Bill was still asleep. Slippy had to watch over him, making sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. Poor Slippy didn't much sleep last night, rushing to calm Falco down about Katt, to making sure that Bill threw up into the bucket Slippy had for him. Krystal was sitting across from Falco drinking tea. She never really enjoyed coffee. The times she did, she usually got it black, no milk or sugar. Krystal giggled a bit, she was wearing her outfit. She did go to sleep in her underwear, in the morning she simply got dressed again.

"Slippy, I feel bad, you had to practically take care of two babies!", Krystal smiled back at Falco. Falco shook his head and tossed her remark aside. Slippy rubbed the back of his head. He felt his cheeks run red a bit due to the realization. Fox was eating his breakfast wrap, that grabbed from the cafeteria. He received a little bit too much from the cafeteria. Probably since he was the legendary Fox Mccloud. Fox wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy eating up his wrap. He was starving.

"Well does anyone when is Bill gonna wake up?", Falco asked everyone. His tone was a bit weak since all that vodka really did a toll on his throat. Krystal shrugged her shoulders. Krystal tapped her fingers on the table. Slippy was reading something on his digital tablet catching up on Cornerian news. Fox wiped off some ketchup that was stuck on his mouth. He was just about done, letting out a big burp. Slippy jumped a bit.

"Fox, cover your mouth!", Slippy pouted. Fox chuckled bit with some food in his mouth.

"Sorry Slippy", Fox replied, though his response was a bit muffled. There were a few heavy footsteps approaching them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, to turn to Bill, walking a bit slower to them. He was rubbing the back of his head, eyes squinted due to the sunlight hitting his eyes.

"Ahh, sorry to keep everyone waiting, I see that you all are treating yourselves. Sorry, you had to carry Krystal.", Bill looked down in a bit of shame. Krystal put her hand up for reassurance. She snickered.

"No worries Bill, and to be honest you're really not that heavy," Krystal let out a quick little laugh. Bill stretched his arms a bit, before speaking. Bill was a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Anyyyyyway, I received a message from Katina's council. They pushed up the meeting today. They made it in the afternoon. Since Katina's time is a bit slower than Cornerians that should give us a whole lot of time to relax.", Bill's statement got everyone off guard.

"Why would they delay the meeting, THEN push it up? That's odd for them don't you think Bill?", Fox asked. He turned back to face the dog, with a bit of hesitation. Bill turned to Fox shrugging his shoulders. He wiped some food off his muzzle with a napkin.

"Beats me, the council has always made such weird decisions when it came to these types of things. The meeting doesn't really start until like 4 hours. Oh and Falco can I have my sweats back? Your pants are washed and dried. Fox your shirt is in the dryer",

Falco got up and stretched out his back. "FINALLY..whew, alright I'll be picking up my pants. I'll head back to my quarters to get ready.", Falco walked, before playfully hitting Bill in the shoulders. "Oh, and you will get your sweatpants back. You get it when you get it.", with that Falco walked off to get his stuff. Slippy put away his tablet. He jumped up in excitement. "This gives me enough time to work on my projects!", Slippy ran off to make sure he didn't waste any time. Bill walked to one of the fridges looking for some microwavable breakfast. Krystal took one last sip of her tea and placed it in one of the sinks nearby. Fox couldn't stop thinking of the night with Wolf even while eating his breakfast. He had Wolf's contact information but didn't want to text yet. At least for now. However, he felt bad since the lupine was probably waiting for him to send a message any second.

"Fox?", Krystal snapped Fox out of his thoughts. Fox turned to face her. "Yeah whats up?",

"I'll be working out in the gym, I know a girl like me working out right? Hehe...anyway whenever you're ready, you can text me and we can talk". Krystal rubbed Fox's back a bit. Fox nodded. She walked off in order to get some exercise in. Katina had a section for working out, from heavy lifting to sparring. It was the second-largest area in Katina's main military headquarters. Katina's gym was much more brutal then Cornerias, being the first planet to legalize G3 Force training. A program in which soldiers experience real-life plain while doing VR missions.

_Maybe I should get some exercise in too._ Fox thought to him self. He took one last bite of burrito wrap and threw the plate in the sink. He left the eating area, leaving Bill to enjoy breakfast by himself. Fox walked along some halls and entered his quarters. He plunged down onto the bed, putting his hands behind the back of his head while he laid down. Fox couldn't stop thinking about Wolf. That smile, that body, his kisses. He made himself all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He pulled out his phone and selected on Wolf's info, opening a TextPad. Fox twiddled his thumbs for a bit, before deciding to cancel his actions and he exited his messages. He put his hand on his face, groaning in annoyance. He didn't want, not yet.

_Jesus what am I doing?_


End file.
